


Objection Overruled

by RMDawning



Category: JaThea - Fandom, RaStro, The Rich Man's Daughter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMDawning/pseuds/RMDawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from opposite sides of the law, Jade and Althea is set on a crash course collision - Jade, a first year associate, struggling with her position in a prominent and competitive firm and Althea, a pro bono lawyer and activist. </p>
<p>In a world full of prejudicial, power-hungry people, their paths will meet. Together, they are set out by fate to endure the fight for justice and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Long Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything. Thank you to my beloved TeamHopia for the inspiration and encouragement. 
> 
> To GDC, my sun and my star. I wouldn't be able to do this without you. <3

As the newlyweds initiate their first dance, someone stood right next to me and asked warily, "Why didn't you profess how much you love her?" Not taking our eyes off the couple who's lovingly swaying to the tune of their favorite song while the subtle glow of the setting sun quietly rests behind the background of a dazzling turquoise-laden sea.

"I can never give her what she wanted. I am not what she needed," I responded with a heavy, pounding feeling against my chest. 

Seeing the soft glow in her eyes – her hazel eyes that are now only meant for the man who is rhythmically whirling her around and adoringly caressing her back, I felt blood rushing to my face as I fight the urge to breakdown.

"But you could've at least tried," the person beside me insisted.

Holding back the tears, I turned to the woman beside me and said, "It wouldn't matter..."

With the look of concern, she wrapped me around her embrace and I returned the gesture as I whispered to her, "Mom, I have to go."

She released me from her embrace and kissed me lightly on the cheek, "You have to be polite,  _anak_. You have to say goodbye."

I smiled politely and gave her a nod.

Every step I have to endure as I advance is agony; like I am slowly sinking as I near the dance floor bracing myself for an impending depression bound to last a lifetime. 

Their song is almost over. I muster all the courage I have in my system to tell her that I must leave without confessing that I'm leaving for good. 

_For good,_ I thought. I must not let my emotions get the best of my sanity and reasoning.

"Just five freaking minutes," I convinced myself.

As the music stopped playing, she saw me standing at the corner of the dance floor, patiently waiting for her to approach me - waiting like I have always waited for her when we were still in college until we had our fair share of responsibilities with work and family. 

I have always been the person standing in one corner, waiting.

She signaled "one minute" to me and I nodded.

"Damn, can't this go any faster?" I murmured feeling the thump of my uncontrollable heart.  _I have to get out of here now!_  My nerves are going crazy.

Walking towards me is my friend who I have loved the very moment I laid eyes on her. She looks stunning in her classic ivory wedding dress that faultlessly embraced her stunning physique. 

_Why is she so perfect?_

I try to create a smile that will fool even my deeply departed ancestors.  _Yes,_ I thought,  _this is how I should present myself. This is most appropriate._ Right this very moment, seeing her happy is my top priority.

"There you are. I thought you'd never make it," she said as she squeezed me tightly into her warm embrace. Her scent of wild gardenia and jasmine, the scent that I have always adored, sends more signals to my nerves and triggers a churning effect in my gut, making it hard for me to stay still.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I responded as I hugged her back. 

I should've not come. Everything about this is making me harder to breathe. Should've conjured up a very good excuse like being in a traffic accident, or plane crash, or being kidnapped - something believable. Anything, just so I would not be standing right here, trying to gather the courage to look her in those hazel eyes, see her happy with someone else, and finally bid her goodbye. 

Kate always knows when something is terribly wrong. She's a hustler at pointing out the truth from dozens of lies. I hope she doesn't notice that my heart is racing faster than a speeding bullet. I think I'm going to go into stroke.

"Wait." Oh shit, she must have noticed. Looking at me quizzically she mused, "You look pale. And your pulse is pounding erratically. Are you okay?"

Quick brain, give me an excuse.

"It must have been the wine or something I ate." I uttered feeling the jitters overwhelm me completely.  _Darn it, where's the EXIT sign when you need it?_

She looked at me puzzled, trying to figure out the truth. "Did you have your fill of the buttered garlic shrimps that they served?"

"Ah. Y...Yes," I panicked, "They were exquisite, I just couldn't resist." Kate still trying to look unconvinced, I continued, "And I had wine too. That's probably the reason why I'm feeling this hazy." 

Seriously, I should get an award for Liar of the Year.

"Oh. That figures. I specifically told you to drink one tablet of that antihistamine I prescribed at least 30 minutes before indulging yourself in a hefty serving of seafood so as not to trigger your allergic reaction, especially with crustaceans."

Right. I'm dying inside and you're giving me a lecture in Medicine 101 or something similar to that. This is rich.

"You should go home. You don't look so good." She said examining my face and my arms to check if hives are erupting from it.

"I don't feel good."  _I really don't._ "I'm sorry, Kate, but I have to leave early." 

There, I finally said it. Please don't hold me back. Please don't hold me back.

Please,  _hold me back_.

"As your beloved physician and ever dearest friend, I beg you to take your meds and get some rest. You'll get better in the morning." She smiled dreamily as she rubbed her fingers on the tip of my right earlobe. Kate knows how to calm me down during times of distress. 

On the other hand, she is the current cause of my distress.

_My heart needs rest from all this._

"Yep. Gotta get me some of those antihistamines you prescribed." _Yes, I'm actually selling this crappy lie._ A master of deception, on so many levels.

I gazed upon her.  _God, she looks happy._

I wanted to remember her like this - eyes sparkling, glowing amidst the golden-streaked sky. I need this exact image of her elated to remind myself of the reason why I am walking away. This is where she belongs. She has always dreamed of this moment and I can never give her something this real.

"Honey!" Frank called, waving at Kate to approach him. I cringe. I will never get used to that term – honey. Distasteful.Terms of endearment like honey or buttercup or munchkins should be placed in a jar and be sealed. Forever.

"I gotta go. Frank wants me to meet his other relatives. Seems like he's never out of relatives, they just keep on coming."

"And I thought this is just an intimate wedding." _Intimate. Like only me and you._

She laughed and snorted. God, I will never get tired of that laugh along with every snort that comes with it. How can someone so perfect manage to produce a sound so silly? Life's mysteries.

"We are being outnumbered." I joked. 

Summoning the last breath of courage from the innermost part of me, I let out a sigh, squeezed her hand and ushered, "Well, I think that's my cue to leave." Literally, just a lot of agony and torment in one sentence.

"Okay," she agreed, "we'll be hanging out soon. By the way, I have something for you." She handed me a small vintage box, the size of my palm, neatly tangled by a ribbon with shades of black and white .

"Kate, I..."

"Shh." She cuts me off as I attempted to express gratitude. "Not a word," she continued. "Open it once you get home. Do not peek." 

I acknowledged, looking at the box. 

"I'll call you in a couple of days once Frank and I get back from our trip. Bear hug?" She let out another delightful smile and managed to give me another tight embrace. "I miss you already. Until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow."I gave her a kiss on the cheek, pleading that every cell in my body does not crumble. 

As she released my hand and walked towards the crowd who are anticipating for her presence with a meet-and-greet, I turned around and slowly excused myself, away from the dance floor and from this reality. 

I must not cry. This is not the proper place and time to fall apart. But my tears, they cannot be tamed. No matter how hard I try to wipe them away, they just kept coming.

My pace went faster as I reached the doors of the venue and gasped for air.


	2. Two Lives, One Fate

_Jade_

"Good morning Manila! Rise and shine! It's 4 on the dot. The sun is peeking. Traffic is gradually building up as an increasing number of protesters are accumulating along Roxas Blvd. eager to-"

_Click._

"Shit." Jade cursed under her breath as she jolted from her restless sleep and snapped the life out of the alarm. She buried her face in her pillow and begged,  _five more minutes._

But then again, something changed her mind.

_On second thought, no. I'm fighting the urge today._

Groggily, Jade checked the clock to assure her lethargic self that it's really the break of dawn.

"Four in the morning. Good Lord, parang katutulog ko lang ah." She mumbled, forcing her listless mind to ignite some sort of random consciousness. "Need to get up. Big day. Big day."

After successfully rolling out of bed, Jade sat up, closed her eyes and gave out a deep breath. "Isang hinga para sa nakaraan."

She took another deep breath, "Isang hinga para sa kasalukuyan."

Finally, she let out one last deep breath, "Isang hinga para sa kinabukasan."

This was a calming routine that Jade's mom, Amanda, taught her when Jade was still in college.

Amanda believed that by saying these words, it will set a positive tone for the remainder of the day.

At first, Jade was hesitant. Dutiful as she was, Jade was not really the type to give into some sort of voodoo crap just to get through the day. However, as she went into boarding school and was bombarded with the reality of being a law student, Jade was able to adapt her mom's method.

Surprisingly, it did wonders.

Half asleep, Jade tries to recall yesterday's events that made her into a sleep-deprived, mindless zombie.

Seeing the scattered reports on her desk and two empty grande-sized Starbucks cups, flashbacks of the case discussions with Tanya and Charles crossed her mind. Tanya, most specifically.

She can even hear her voice sneering inside her head. "Jade, this is a high-profile case that necessitates top priority. It should be handled with distinct accuracy and care. Treat this case as a very delicate baby - a baby who's going into desaturation and requires immediate medical attention."

_Going into what? I don't even know what that means,_ Jade thought.

Tanya continues while maniacally glaring at Jade just to prove a point.

"Mr. Rutherford is a high-profile business tycoon who is very interested in our firm. Kapag napanalo mo itong kaso, he will completely turn over his account to us. We need him to entrust his business to our firm to establish credibility and stability. Don't screw this up, Jade."

Learning forward, Tanya gave out a stern demeanor at Jade, who, at that very moment wants to carnage the face babbling in front of her.

"We don't want another fiasco like the one that happened before, don't we?"

Intimidated and feeling a bit apprehended, Jade shakes her head and choked, "No, Tanya. Not gonna happen again."

"If this goes down, it's all on you. Intiendes?"

Remembering the look on Tanya's uncompromising face made Jade shudder.

_Don't screw this up, Jade._  Tanya's voice is like a sharp wind cutting down her spine, eating her soul and bleeding her brains out.

Jade shook her head hoping that the gesture will take Tanya's voice away from her brain.

"I have to hustle. Trial starts at 8. Need to be there by 7 for a quick client briefing. Traffic, please be kind to me."

Walking towards the mirror, Jade let out a sigh of disgust. "Ugh, I look horrible."

The person she sees in front of her looked familiar but definitely feels different. It's the first time in weeks since she gave herself a good look at the mirror – the bags nestling underneath her eyes looks like they're getting a life of their own, her hair all tangled up, running in different directions, and she's added up some weight.

Embracing the role of a junior litigator has completely taken over her life.

Jade snapped from her self-deprecation. "I should go get a shower."

Without wasting another minute, she took her towel, and rushed inside the bathroom.

4:30 am

*Phone buzzing*

Jade came rushing from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body, still soaking wet and her hair dripping, soap suds seen on her back and shoulders. By the looks of it, Jade was in the middle of washing up when that call came in.

_Charles. Shit. Is there a need for a wake-up call?_

Jade swiped green.

"Charles! Oo, gising na gising na ako. I'm getting ready na. Yes, everything is set. I have my arguments ready. Oh, you did? They're on their way? Yes, I'll be there by seven."

Just as she was about to put the phone down, it buzzed. This time, a message came in.

_Great, another one from the team._

Sender: Tanya

Jade, be your best. See you in court.

Tanya

P.S. Don't be late!

Jade rolled her eyes at the thought of being assassinated by her two seniors at 4:30 in the morning.

_As if a call from Charles wasn't enough, Tanya was kind enough to give me that added pressure I certainly do not need at this very moment._

"Compose yourself, Jade. It's gonna work out fine."

Jade went back to the bathroom to finish what she started and after a while, went out all dried up.

Nervously rummaging through her closet, Jade finally fished out some decent clothes - clothes that are suitable for today's important case.

Contemplating on her choice, she let out an approving grin and muttered, "This will do."

5:00 am

Glancing over her clock, Jade commended herself for being able to stick to her timetable.

She meticulously studied herself in front of the mirror, checked her sides, turned around, and is quite impressed and pretty much satisfied for being able to select the suitable OOTD.

Jade owned an hourglass physique that will make those Victoria's Secret models cry with envy. She's gifted with a prominent jaw that outlines the tranquility of her face. Her defined waist gracefully curves out her hips making it easier for her to fit in any conservative yet flattering clothes.

Nonetheless, what made Jade even more attractive is her way with words. She can outsmart even the cattiest person on the planet and that person wouldn't even know what hit him.

It's for this reason that she has chosen to pursue Law school.

She thought, it would be more beneficial on her part if she took up something that already runs in the family rather than to chase a dream in...

*Phone buzzing*

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Now what?" Jade lashed out.

Irritated, she grabbed her phone and upon seeing who the nuisance is, to her dismay, Jade answered the call.

"Hello, Mama. Napatawag po kayo." Jade pondered as she grabbed her black heels and slipped one on her right foot.

"Well, good morning to you too, Jade. Is that how you greet your mom whom you haven't visited in a long, long time? You sound annoyed. Aren't you happy to hear from me?"

"No, Ma. I mean, yes. Yes, Ma, I am happy to hear from you but right now, I am in a bit of a hurry. And no, I am not annoyed I'm just a bit...anxious." Jade scowled as she struggled to fit her other shoe.

"Yes, well, about that-"

"Ma, can't this wait? I have to be in court by seven. I'm in a bit of a rush here."

"It will only take a minute or two, darling."

Exasperated, Jade let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, Ma. Two minutes and not a minute more."

"I'll cut to the chase, then."

A short pause was heard over the line followed by a long, foreboding exhale.

"Jade, your father and I have decided... we are getting our marriage annulled and we want your firm to handle our case."

Jade's eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

\---

_Althea_

Underneath the radiance of the scorching sun, a growing number of activists carrying banners and signage bearing words of resistance steadily accumulate at the grounds of the Rizal Grand Stadium; altogether wearing white shirts bearing prints of a dark-fist hand with red bold captions: EQUALITY FOR HUMANITY.

A prominent voice can be heard in the background declaring an outcry through a megaphone:

_"Ang sistema ng gobyerno ay kadalasang bulag at bingi sa katotohanan. Mas pinapaboran nila ang mga makapangyarihan at maimpluwensiya. Sa pamamagitan nitong mapayapang protesta, maipapakita at maipadarama natin sa pamahalaan at mas lalo na sa mga taong nasa..."_

Father Rodriguez, who is a pastor advocating LGBTQ rights for years, stood tall in front of the growing crowd and continued with his rousing speech.

As the demonstrators grew in number, patiently waiting for the opportune moment to forge towards an unprecedented cause, someone struggles to make her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me. Padaan po." The plea spoken repeatedly until the person, who is also feeling a bit queasy and claustrophobic squeezes her way through, reaching for someone in front.

Batchi turned around and with astonished eyes exclaimed, "Bkit ngayon ka lang? First time mong ma-late ah."

Scrutinizing her friend's guise, she commented in repulsion, "You look like shit!"

Althea rolled her eyes and explained, "Sorry. Na-late ako ng gising eh."

"Na-late ng gising o wala ka pang tulog?" Batchi teased.

"Sira ulo."

Batchi let out a naughty smirk, took out a white shirt wrapped in thin plastic from a black bag then handed it to Althea.

"Here's your shirt. Magpalit ka." Batchi grabbed Althea's blouse by its sleeve and sniffed. "Parang ibang pabango ang naamoy ko."

Aware of where this is leading, Althea took the shirt from Batchi and replied, "It's not what you think."

Batchi gleamed at Althea's dismissal of what's transparently obvious.

"Whatever, Althea. Ako pa ang niloko mo. Anyway, the program's already starting. You're next on the list of speakers. Ladies' room is over there. Make it quick. We need you on the frontlines."

Althea grumbled, "Domineering as always."

Hastily, Althea stepped out of the crowd and scampered towards the direction Batchi indicated; only to find out, in absolute disbelief, that there are only two cubicles situated in that area – one has a cue of around 10 to 15 people while the other door boasted a mocking sign saying: Temporarily Closed.

"Anak ng tinapa!" Althea cursed under her breath. "Paano ba 'to?"

With desperation she tries to search for a spot – any place that's close to private, but the place was just swarming with people.

Then it hit her. "Yes, that will do."

Sneaking at the back of the stadium, Althea went up to one of its rows.

Careful that no one will notice, she walked in the middle of the long array of blue bleachers, sat on her haunches and took the white shirt out of her sling bag.

"No choice."

She made one last scan of the vicinity to make sure that no one's around to marvel at this embarrassing moment.

Althea started to unbutton her blouse, gradually exposing some skin, flawless in every inch. As the buttons part, the sleeves slid down, exposing her collarbones, shoulders and her well-defined backbones, rolling down to her chest and eventually, her undergarment.

Once all buttons came undone, she stripped off the blouse, tucked it inside her bag and unwrapped the shirt; her eyes still wandering around to check if someone's looking or might sneak up on her.

The coast is still clear.

However, if someone ever saw her undress, that person will be struck with awe and be hypnotized by Althea's attractiveness. Althea, in her fit form, will leave anyone breathless.

The humid wind brushed the contoured edges of her shoulders, along her nape revealing her tribal tattoo – a tattoo that until this very moment, made no introduction.

Batchi, though perceived to be Althea's closest buddy, still wonders what that tat meant and why it was crafted in an enigmatic manner. She is well-aware of Althea's two tattoos – one on her right wrist and the one on her side.

For days Batchi taunted Althea to spill the mystery behind her new tat but her friend remained locked up about it.

Batchi even pleaded Althea to proudly show her tat. Just so Batchi can study it microscopically and decipher the obscurity of the ink. But every time she does so, Althea fires back at Batchi saying that there are things in life only one should know.

So Batchi never insisted ever since.

But still, there was something about that nape tattoo that bothered Batchi. Like it was not just art tainted on the body but a sorrowful reminder.  _Reminder of what?_ Batchi speculated in her head.

_Althea and her mysteries,_ Batchi frowned at the thought.

Overhearing that Father Rodriguez is nearing the end of his speech, Althea, all prepped up, hurriedly went down from the stadium and excused her way into the pack towards Batchi's direction.

"Finally! I thought you got nabbed or something. Susundan na sana kita eh." Batchi hollered while being drowned by the crowd's enthusiastic cry.

"Just encountered a few..." Althea paused to remind herself of that uncomfortable situation, "...predicaments."

Confused, Batchi shoved off Althea's statement. "Dibale. What's important is you're here na. Kanina ka pa hinahanap nung mga reporters. They need an official statement coming from a representative of this rally. And by representative, they mean the leader of the group. And by leader of the group, they mean you."

"Well, they would have to follow us along the way to get my statement. We are already a couple of minutes behind. I can no longer accommodate their questions at this moment. It will just delay us more than we already are."

"Sige. Ako na bahalang mag-sabi sa kanila. It's your turn to speak."

"Salamat, Batch."

Althea, feeling anxiety seeping in, steadied her cold, trembling hands as she walked in front of the highly charged-up crowd.

_This is just like any other cases I've handled,_ she thought, repeatedly, trying to calm herself, deep breaths for every tread.

_But no,_ she reminds herself,  _this is not just any other case._

In fact, this is the first time, in her entire career as a pro bono lawyer, that she would handle a high-profile case as sensitive and as precarious as this.

Althea is clearly aware of the circumstances and the weight of this event. No matter how fleeting their chances are, this gathering of support will prove to the magistrates that this case is not just something that they can shove under the rug.

Standing in front of the large assembly, Althea surveyed the population who are intently anticipating for some sort of rhetorical message coming from her. A lump of apprehension has blocked her voice.

Althea knew how valuable this case is to these people. 

Being condemned, discriminated, and even worse, being killed for who they choose to be is not something that the government should be taking lightly. Althea clenched her jaw at that inconvenient truth.

Father Rodriguez handed over the megaphone.

Althea cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

These people need a spark of hope.

"I think everyone of us who are here share the same sympathy for the victims." She affirmed with dignified eyes.

"Hate crime. Isa ito sa pangunahing problema ng mga taong napapabilang sa third sex. Isasantabi na lang ba natin na may mga taong namatay dahil lang sa pinili nilang maging malaya sa kanilang kasarian?"

Althea paused, took a chunk of air and continued.

"Ang totoo, salat sa karapatang pantao ang mga nabibilang sa third sex. Madamot ang sistema ng hustisiya sa mga taong ang tanging hinihiling ay patas na paglilitis. Paglilitis kung saan, ang naghahari ay ang mga taong kayang paikutin ang batas at ang mga nagpapatakbo nito."

Althea felt a pang of overwhelming sadness, giving her some trouble compounding her next sentences.

But as she looked at the hordes of people staring at her, seeing their eyes hungry for some sort of reprieve, Althea held a firm grip and concluded. "Kung meron man silang pera at kapangyarihan, meron naman tayong matatag na paninindigan at pagmamahal sa ating mga kapatiran. Hindi natin hahayaan na mauuwi sa wala ang pagkamatay nina Ralph Mendoza at Miguel Salazar! Hindi tayo magpapatinag!"

A wild roar of cheer and applause reverberated around the depths of the Stadium. The crowd now chants in chorus, "Hustisya! Hustisya!"

Feeling anxiety and tension leave her system, Althea was more hyped and motivated to take this to the streets. She walked towards the crowd as a round of reporters followed her, requesting for a short statement.

Batchi moved in the way of the reporters and reiterated, "Guys, we've already talked about this. Althea will give her statement along the way. So if you could please follow us, the march is about to start."

"Not bad." Batchi whispered to Althea who's now brimming with confidence, gaining a self-satisfied look.

Together with Father Rodriguez and a bunch of group leaders, Althea and Batchi carried a huge tarpaulin and initiated one of the most significant walks of their lives, to go up against the highest court in the land - the Supreme Court. 

\---


	3. Paper Cuts and Shoestrings

_Jade_

"What. The. Fuck?"

Jade swore under her breath, wide-eyed with scornful astonishment, trying to let the image of a huge wave of humanity blocking her way, sink into her system.

For a minute, Jade thought she was in one of those zombie apocalyptic movies; the street is just swamped with people.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Jade swore louder as she honked at the mob unfolding right before her, blocking her way, proudly waving their banners and flaunting their tarpaulins.

"This is not the time to show the world that you care, people!"

Infuriated, she glanced at her watch. "It's 30 minutes before seven and I'm stuck. I am so screwed."

Jade geared the car on reverse but as she looked behind her, citizens have already accumulated the path.

_Or I can just run them over. LOL. No._

"I can't believe this is happening."Jade shook her head in abhorrence.

She honked twice, rolled down her side window and stuck her head out, yelling at the rowdy crowd. "Guys, can you please get the fuck off the street?"

But the deafening cries of the protesters drowned Jade's voice, remaining where they are, seemingly not noticing the very pissed off woman inside the red Toyota Vios.

Jade slammed her hands against the steering wheel.

"The universe is against me right now. This is fucking amazing!" Jade grunted sarcastically.

_You swear too much, Jade. It's not proper for a decent lady._ Amanda would perpetually remind Jade whenever she hears her daughter say some random cursing.

Again, as dutiful as she was, the lady didn't listen. She's not  _that_  type of lady. She would curse whenever she wants to, because she deemed it appropriate for the situation and also because, she feels like it.

_Besides, it was taught in Psychology 101, I think, that it is therapeutic to vent out how one feels_.  _Therefore, if I feel shitty, I will say shitty things._

Oh Jade, always the one with the witty, sensible rebuttal.

Amanda, with narrowed, disconcerting eyes, just shakes her head for having an obedient and at the same time, defiant daughter.

"Hoy! Hindi niyo ba nakikitang kalsada yan at hindi tambayan? Puwede bang umalis kayo sa gitna ng kalsada?"

Jade, honked again; this time, the honk was longer and even more aggressive.

"Miss."

Jade almost jumped out of her seat upon being startled by someone, abruptly ceasing her rage that's projected towards the car horn. She looked up and saw a man in blue uniform wearing a badge stating: Traffic Enforcer.

"Sir. Mabuti dumating kayo. Paki sabihan naman po yang mga nakaharang na tumabi. Kanina pa ako busina ng busina dito. They are obstructing traffic!" She pleaded, the irritation in her voice noticeable.

Bewildered, the officer explained, "Miss, mukhang mali ka ata ng kalsadang nilikuan. Hindi mo ba nakita na closed itong area na ito?"

"What?!" Jade looked behind her. In total disbelief, at the farthermost corner of the street, Jade saw detour signs placed in the middle of the road.

"But those signs were not there kanina."

"Miss, kanina pa yan diyan."

Jade, sunk back to her seat, closed her eyes and massaged her temple to calm her nerves. She no longer wants to argue. Time is of the essence.

The crowd has now devoured the entirety of the road where Jade's car is currently marooned.

Fighting every urge to be infuriated while an officer of the law is standing right next to her, Jade took a deep breath and gave out a courteous smile.

Hoping that her charm would work, she looked at the officer with puppy eyes and begged, "Sir, I have to be in court in less than 30 minutes. Is there a way na you can just clear this path so that my car can pass through? Sa Supreme Court ang punta ko."

The officer, now growing impatient, has shifted his nonchalant reaction to a bit of exasperation.

"Miss, gusto ko lang pong ipaalam sainyo na itong kalyeng pinasukan ninyo ay one way. Kaya lang kayo nakaliko dito ay dahil sinarado itong kalsada mula doon sa kabilang dulo. Dapat nga tiketan kita dahil violation itong ginawa mo."

Jade looked out her window and realized that the traffic enforcer wasn't bluffing. She made a right turn from Kalaw to Maria Orosa!

"Oh God, this day not going well for me." Jade uttered under her breath, pressing her head on the steering wheel.

_What was I thinking?_

Jade perfectly knew what she was thinking– her mom's disagreeable phone call.

Yes, she kept on repeating the scenario inside her head while she was driving on her way to court.

"Wait, what? Ma, what the he-"

"Jade, language!"

"I cannot process this right now, Ma. I just can't." Jade now entangled in a spiraling surge of emotions, closed her eyes and tried to block a familiar feeling – the pain of separation.

"I'm deeply sorry, darling. I know my timing is horrible. I just wanted to inform you firsthand."

Jade was no longer listening. She's now sucked in a limbo - a very dark place inside her head where she kept all those mundane, unresolved perplexities.

She clenched her phone that she can hear some of its parts creaking.

"Jade, are you still there?"

Jade's senses were now spinning but she still managed to muster a reply. "Yes, Ma. I'm still here."

"One more thing..."

_Nothing is worse than this,_ Jade thought.

"Your father and I will be dropping by your office tomorrow to process the annulment. We already made appointments."

_Oh Jesus Christ, kill me now!_ Jade screams inside her head.

Snapping back to reality, Jade closed her eyes. Playing the scenario repeatedly inside her head did not do her any good and now, she's stuck in this rather unfavorable traffic predicament.

She turned her attention back to the traffic enforcer and pleaded, "Pasensiya na sir. Sobrang tuliro lang talaga ng utak ko. Please, huwag niyo na po akong bigyan ng ticket."

Seeing that the lady in the red car is already in distraught, the empathetic officer half-heartedly agreed, "Sige. Papalampasin ko to ngayon."

Jade let out a sigh of relief. However, there's still one problem - she's still in the middle of a crowd-filled street.

"Sir, is it okay if I just park my car dun sa may sidewalk? Can you help me clear the people dun sa area na yun? Please?"

Scratching his head, the officer agreed. "Sige. Hindi mo rin naman puwedeng iwanan sa gitna ng kalsada itong sasakyan mo."

The officer provided clearance and guided to Jade to park aptly at the specified corner.

After making sure that her position is secured, Jade turned off her car's engine, took her bag and alighted from the vehicle.

"Salamat, sir. Lalakarin ko na lang." Curious as to what the commotion is all about, Jade inquired, "Para saan daw ho ba itong rally na ito?"

"Para daw ito doon sa hearing nung mga napatay na dalawang estudyante sa isang concert."

"Oh, shit..."

\---

_Althea_

Upon arriving at the main entrance of the Supreme Court, Althea instructed the people to systematically gather behind the fences or what the government would like to call as "crowd control barriers".

Notwithstanding the exhaustion and heat, the people continued to wave their banners and went on chanting their shout for justice while the reporters set up their equipment in one corner, anticipating any kind of upheaval from the involved parties.

Althea was surprised at how the barricades were formed – complete with barbed wires wrapped on top of it. Like cherries on ice cream. Only, these cherries are not enticing at all.

Althea also observed at how the security officers or the riot control squad, as what the government would like to call them, approximately 40 to 50 on count, who were steadfastly guarding the front gate, are in full armor – helmets, shields, vests, knee pads, neck protectors and even gas masks.

_Gas masks,_  Althea noticed,  _are they planning to gas us, just in case? This is overkill._

If she doesn't know any better, there's a fire truck hiding around somewhere ready to hose people to the ground.

Althea deemed this show of control, unnecessary.

"They let the riot control squad out, they certainly mean business." Batchi discerned.

"I'll talk to the head of their squad. Look around for anything suspicious, Batch. I don't feel good about this sort of treatment." Althea frowned.

Batchi acknowledged.

Althea turned to Father Rodriguez who, at that moment, is setting up a small platform.

"Father, if you could please start the program with a novena."

"Will do, Althea."

Althea needs the people to be distracted once she talks to the officer-in-charge of the riot squad. She's been here before, she knows how demonstrations work. Batchi and Althea have been through a lot of protests making them well-aware of every damn situation that may or may not occur.

Somehow, Althea has a gut feeling that the riot control squad did not dress up for show. They are dressed to exterminate.

_I don't want them to see me argue, it will just heighten their animosity towards the situation_ , Althea silently running flashbacks in her head.

Trying to keep her cool, she approached the platoon; one of them went out of line and walked towards Althea's direction.

"Hanggang diyan ka na lang, miss."

Althea estimated the distance between her and the officer. She was approximately two meters away from him.

"Sir, I am Althea Guevarra. I am the representative of this group. I'd like to talk to your commander-in-chief, please."

"He's not here." The officer replied sternly, not moving a muscle.

Althea moved closer, "Sir, if you could kindly call him and tell him that I am-"

"Inuulit ko, hanggang diyan ka lang." The officer stopped Althea's steps.

Althea was surprised.  _He's not even listening._

"Sir, hindi po kami pumunta dito para gumawa ng gulo. Gusto ko lang naman pong makausap yung chief ninyo at sabihin sa kanya na-"

"Miss, kung hindi ka aatras, mapipilitan akong hulihin ka!" The officer yelled, catching the attention of the media who are already on their feet, preparing for some sort of newsworthy conflict.

The crowd who are simultaneously praying stopped and looked at Althea's direction. Some of them stood up and were now focused on the tension of the two individuals who are supposedly talking.

Batchi's eyes were locked at Althea and the officer, not missing the moment, not blinking. She knows what happens during demonstrations like these. No matter how "peaceful" one ought it to be, one false move and hell breaks loose.

Althea, noticing that the people were now looking at them, put her hands in the air as a sign of surrender, not taking her eyes off the officer who just shouted at her, took a step back and went to the direction of the protesters.

Althea talked to them with reproachful eyes, "Guys, it's fine. Konting misunderstanding lang. My fault. Father, please continue."

Batchi approached Althea and whispered, "That didn't go well."

"No, it did not." Althea responded feeling the tension trickling inside her.

"I...I need to make a phone call."

\---

_Jade_

_Finally!_

Jade arrived in front of a protester-stricken courthouse with aching feet and a wasted look. Walking four blocks in high heels while experiencing a Patintero-like route, is not Jade's idea of starting her day.

"Quarter to seven. I can still make it for our morning briefing." Jade said, still gasping for air as a result of all the brisk walking.

As she advanced to the entrance of the building, with a sharp intake of breath, Jade's jaw dropped. The main gate of the Supreme Court is heavily guarded and there's even media involved.

_This is getting better by the minute._ Jade thought sarcastically.

And by the looks of it, the entrance has been blocked by barricades and some sort of security forces who, if Jade would interpret basing on the entire picture, are there to ward off protesters from entering the premises.

_Good thing I have a badge, they'll let me in._  Jade felt confident and fished her badge from her bag.

"Holy shit!" Jade exclaimed gaining the attention of some of the protesters praying beside her.

"Sorry." Jade smiled apologetically.

Her badge - it's not in her bag!

_Why is this happening to me?!_ Jade, already in a state of panic, tried to compose herself.  _Deep breaths._

She could always talk to their leader. Bleak as it is, Jade still wants to try her luck.

_How bad can it be, right?_

But as she was about to go near the officers, one of them stepped down and approached her; stopping her steps, exactly two meters away from the barricade.

"Hanggang diyan ka na lang, miss." The officer stated.

"Hi." Jade initiated, feeling wary of the scene. "Sir, I am Jade Tanchingco. I am needed inside the courtroom by seven to attend to one of my clients."

Jade made another step, cautious of her words. "I am with the defense panel of the-"

"Miss, inuulit ko hanggang diyan ka na lang." The officer insisted.

Jade looked over her shoulder. Some of the protesters are now steadily watching her while they continue with the program; eyes anticipating Jade's next move. Some of them are even whispering to each other, probably betting if she'll make it through or suffer the same fate as the one who attempted before her.

_Well, this is embarrassing,_ Jade thought.

But that didn't matter. Jade was still determined to make it through. No. Matter. What.

"Sir, can I just reiterate that I am not one of them?" Jade pointed towards the crowd's direction. "I mean, look at me, I'm not even wearing the shirt that-"

"Where's your badge?"

"Wh-"

"Hindi ka makakapasok kung wala kang badge. Kung talagang meron kang hearing, alam mong kailangan ng badge para makapasok."

Jade pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. This is one argument she's not going to win – the rules are clear and she's the one on the losing end.

Knowing that this conversation is not going anywhere and is another waste of her precious, precious time, Jade smiled wryly and stipulated, "I'll get it from my car. I remembered I left it there. Stupid of me."

Jade backed out of the gate and walked away from the crowd feeling defeated.

_I can't go back to my car. I wouldn't make it by seven._

Jade is totally displeased with her current circumstance.

_Whoever said that, "When it rains, it pours," is an understatement. It should be, "When it rains, it pours acid, fire, and hell."_

Jade is fighting the itch to call Tanya or Charles and inform them of this mishap and maybe get some freaking help. But she knew that this will just give her two seniors the pleasure of harassing her for the rest of her life and adding it up to her infamous achievements.

_I will not give them that satisfaction._   _I've shed blood for this case. I will not go down without a fight._ Jade assured herself.

As she continued walking away from the center of the pandemonium, Jade found a quiet spot where she can collect herself and contemplate.

She rested her head against the wall that separates the outside world from the highest court in the land – a wall that separates her from her dreams and her future. She needs to clear her head and find a solution from all of this.

_Ten minutes to seven._ Jade shook her head.  _Ten minutes before I'm doomed._

Jade tilted her head, looked up to the sky and called upon the heavens to send her some sort of a miracle. Not that Jade believed in miracles but at this point, there's nothing that she wouldn't believe in.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw something that made her smile.

_\---_

_Althea_

Althea's knees were still trembling as she excused herself from the crowd and asked Batchi to take over for a couple of minutes. Though she is used to these kinds of protests, her nerves always betray her. She would never get used to the thought that this might end up badly and people will get hurt.

The crossfire is so severe; it's like the killing fields. And most of the time, when a riot cannot be contained and protesters are badly injured, she blames herself.

She'd been through a couple of those protests that didn't end up well.

One of which, nearly took her life.

_Althea, don't die on me!_  Batchi's voice was filled with fear as her friend was wheeled inside the Emergency Room.

Althea remembered seeing bright lights and people wearing scrub suits and lab gowns; nurses injecting vials of drugs, instinctively, as per doctor's instructions.

_Ma'am doon muna po kayo sa may waiting area while we attend to your friend's condition._  Althea still slightly conscious was overhearing the conversation of Batchi and a medical practitioner – she was not sure whether that's a nurse or a doctor.

_Is she gonna be okay?_  Althea can hear the distress in Batchi's voice.

_We'll do the best we can. The gaping wound just below the side of her ribcage is severe. Our fear is that the stabbing incident did more damage and involved some of the main organs of her body. We'll have to take her to the operating room to make sure that..._

Althea's vision was getting blurry and she can no longer decipher the voices ringing in her head.

Everything was just hazy.

She struggled to breathe but there was a searing pain coming from the right side of her. She coughed and swore that the wound spat out blood.

Someone placed an oxygen mask around her head. And before she completely blacked out, the last thing she remembered was Batchi screaming,  _Althea, please, do not die on me!_

That occurrence left a hideous scar along her side, just inches below the right ribcage, slightly above her lumbar area. Now, it's just a part of her chaotic past painted over by a passage from the Bible.

_Red,_ Althea instructed the tattoo artist,  _to remind me of that bloody episode in my life._

The trauma of that day has never left her system. Indelible. Sometimes, causing sleepless nights. Repeated nightmares that nobody knows.

Until now, she still feels that stabbing pain especially during heightened, stressful situations, much like the one that happened just a couple of minutes ago.

Althea, finding a quiet, crowd-free spot, groped on to her side where the scar is and applied some pressure. She was feeling that searing pain again aggravated by that argument.

She took several deep breaths to calm her nerves, then fished out her phone from her bag.

Althea pressed "1" on speed dial.

"Hello?" A soft-spoken voice answered.

Althea let out a sigh of relief hearing someone answer on the first buzz. Then she smiled.

"Hello, Nay. Kamusta na po?"

"Anak! Napatawag ka."

"Miss ko lang kayo, Nay."

"Miss din kita anak. Sana makapagbakasyon ka naman dito sa atin."

Althea felt her side pain fading, her breaths calmer.

"Dibale, Nay. Pag natapos ko na po itong kaso, mag-fafile ako ng leave sa trabaho para makapagbakasyon ng kahit isang linggo lang."

"Teka...Ngayon pala yung kaso mo laban dun sa mga elitistang pinagsususpetyahan na pumatay dun sa dalawang estudyante diba?"

"Opo, ngayon nga po yun." Althea smiled. Her mom was not the forgetful type. Though far away, she is always up-to-date with her daughter's milestones.

"O anak, yakang-yaka mo yan. Tandaan mo, kapag nasa panig ka ng katotohanan, dasal lang at lakas ng loob ang kailangan mo para manalo."

Althea listened as the sound of her mother's sweet voice provided comfort to a previously daunted soul.

"Salamat, Nay." Feeling a build-up in Althea's chest, she had to cut the call short.

"Nay, kailangan ko na pong magpaalam. Tatawag na lang po ako ulit para balitaan kayo...Mahal ko po kayo..."

_Click._

Althea wiped a tear that escaped her eye. Her mom's voice has always been her soothing remedy.

Curbing her emotions, Althea made another phone call.

She pressed "2"on speed dial.

"Mr. Guevarra's phone. This is Sarah speaking. How can I help you?" A cheerful, welcoming voice answered.

"Sarah, si Althea to. Available ba si Mr. Guevarra?" Althea, feeling hesitant, wanted to put down the phone upon hearing a woman's voice answer the call.

"Althea! Mr. Guevarra will be thrilled to hear from you. Wait, I'll hand him over his phone."

"Sarah, if hindi siya available, it's fine. Ayoko makadistorbo."

"Althea, please. You know he'll stop everything he's doing in a heartbeat kapag alam niyang ikaw ang tumatawag. Give me a sec, okay?"

"Pero-" Althea stopped insisting when she heard on the other line that Sarah's already scurrying with haste, moving past a series of machines and employees.

Althea can hear that Sarah went into a room occupied by a couple of people. Male voices are heard over the background.

"Excuse me, sir. Si Althea."

Althea swallowed hard.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I have to take this call."

_Damn, he's in a meeting._

"Althea, my dearest daughter. I'm glad that you called. I was waiting for your call since this morning. How's the protest? I hope everything's going smoothly. I don't have my TV on. I'm having an early talk with some of the members." Mr. Guevarra answered amicably.

"Hi, Dad." Althea mumbled. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting."

"Nonsense, Althea. You are more important than a boring meeting." Althea could imagine his dad's playful smirk.

"Sorry if I wasn't able to call as early as expected. I had a few roundabouts this morning. I'll tell you all about it once this is over."

"Glad to hear that from you, Althea. Oh by the way, have you decided?"

Althea narrowed her brows and sighed. "Dad, now is not a good time."

"Oh, yeah, the case. My apologies, my sweet daughter. We can talk once you come over, okay?"

"Will do, dad."

"Basta Althea, remember. These people are ruthless. They will bring you down to your core and spit on you like dirt. Make them think otherwise. Make them suffer. Do not be intimidated by these people. They are humans too. They have their own kryptonite. Once you hit them through their Achilles, they will stumble."

Althea let out a laugh, "I will, dad. Thank you for your words of encouragement. Means a lot to me. I have to go, Dad. I'll see you soon."

_Click._

_Now, for the last call._

The third call was particularly significant to Althea. She tries to play with her phone, absentmindedly fidgeting it between her fingers, clenching her fist and tightening her jaw while simultaneously arguing with herself if it's necessary.

It's been awhile since she talked to the person on speed dial "3".

Does Althea need the refuge?

Will the voice from the other line calm her down or just add to the tension?

But the longing to hear the voice from speed dial "3" has been badgering her since this morning.

_Fuck it, I'll make the call._

Just as Althea was about to hit "3" on her speed dial, she saw something that made her jaw drop.

"What the...?"

\---


	4. A Not-So-Fortunate Encounter

Time check: 6:50 am

_Jade_

It was there standing right in front of her like a dash of miracle God perfectly situated as a way of saving grace – a huge Narra tree, clinging closely beside the concrete wall of the building. Its branches spreading over the other side of the wall, like an enticing bridge waiting to be crossed.

_Yes_ , she thought,  _I can climb over_. Jade considered with a devious, satisfying smile.

She looked around. Not a single soul. Jade was the only one lurking at that spot.

Thankfully, everyone is so occupied with the protest. The bystanders are absorbed with the situation - snooping around, eavesdropping, showing off in front of the reporters' cameras.

_No one will notice._ She smirked.

However, there was a tiny bit of a problem.

"I have never climbed a tree before." Jade realized in disappointment.

_I watched it on TV, how people do it. I've read it somewhere, too. How hard can it be? You just gotta step on the rounded outgrowth. No biggie._  Jade assured her pompous self.

Jade examined the tree. She remembered the host from a particular channel airing environment stuff describing a sturdy tree - it should be strong and tall and can support your weight.

_This is a narra tree. It can support my weight. Heck, it can support the weight of 10 people climbing it altogether._

Then she remembered that the tree should have some rounded protrusions showing off from its skirts.

_I believe it's called a burl._  Jade recalled. _Burls that you can step on. Yep, this one has a couple of them._

Lastly, she remembered the host specifying that you have to have the proper mindset and you need to be determined to conquer this ordeal.

_Well, I am determined as fuck,_ Jade thought.

With no time to waste, Jade breathed in a huge chunk of air and hung her bag around her shoulder.

Jade koala-hugged the tree, her fingers digging into the bark to get a nicer grip, carefully stepping her right foot on a prominent burl. She can feel the surface of the bark scathing against her palm. But she must ignore the soreness.

Jade planted her left foot on another burl, pushing herself up.

"Oh god, the things I do." Jade grunted as she managed to climb a notch.

However, when Jade attempted to do her next upward push, her right foot slipped. Jade managed to maintain her position, hugging the tree tighter.

"Darn it!" Jade cursed under her breath. "These heels are slippery."

But she was not the type of person who gives up so easily.

Jade, ever more persevering, looked up and saw a twig that's branching out near her. She tried to reach for it with her right hand, her left still firmly pressing on the bark.

She was able to grab hold of the twig, giving it a good grip. When she concurred that it can take her weight, she smiled excitedly.

_Yes, this is gonna work._

Trusting the strength of the twig, Jade tried to pull herself up, aiming for a notch higher.

\---

_Althea_

Beguiled and confused, Althea observed as someone from the other side of the road is gawking at a tree, examining it.

"What the hell is she planning to do?" Althea arched an eyebrow.

Curious, Althea dismissed the third call that she was about to make and slipped her phone in the back pocket of her pants, not taking her eyes off the woman who, by the looks of it, is having a getting-to-know relationship with the trunk.

Althea speculated the woman's visage from afar – she definitely doesn't seem like a crazy, moronic person. In fact, she's dressed mighty fine.

_Couture, if I'm not mistaken._  Althea noted.

The woman who is wearing a black blazer matched with a black pencil skirt tailored just below the knee, and paired with black pumps, the heels measuring somewhere between four to five inches, is now inching a foot on an outgrowth.

When Althea saw the woman initiate her climbing prowess, managing to advance a notch but slipped, Althea snickered.

_Nalintikan na. Anong pinaplano nito sa buhay niya? She can't mount a tree wearing that!_ Referring to the woman's killer shoes and her impossibly constrictive clothing.

Althea checked the vicinity.  _Thank God, no one's around._

In a very discreet approach, Althea sneaked at the side of a parked car near the woman's location, ducked, and waited for the woman's next move.

Althea peeked attentively, trying to be incognito. She doesn't want to embarrass the woman any further.

_Clearly, she has never done this before._

Althea doesn't know if it's admiration for the woman's audacity or the entertainment brought about by the whimsical situation that had drawn her interest.

For a striking woman like her, Althea did not expect this sort of ludicrousness.

_Still, someone has to catch her...just in case._

Althea thought that the woman's next attempt is going to hurt right down to her shank; causing tenderness that would confine her in a healthcare facility for days.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

Althea's heart was racing as the woman reached for a twig.

_Nope, that twig is not gonna carry your weight, dumbass_.

At that instant the twig broke, the woman squealed.

Althea reacted accordingly, swooping right in, seizing the woman who propelled befittingly in Althea's frame.

Althea was able to intercept the fall!

She is now clasping the woman's arms as her body suitably rested on Althea's enclosure, her shoulders supporting the woman's head.

Green leaves and yellow petals were falling around like confetti at a wedding ceremony. Rustling with the mellow sound of the breeze.

Althea let out a sigh of relief. She tilted her head and concentrated on the woman's face.

Laid down before her is one of the most bewitching countenances she's ever seen. Beautiful will not even give justice to the woman's features. She's sophisticatedly divine.

Somehow, Althea felt a baffling stir inside her gut.

_Odd,_ she thought; the woman still sunken in Althea's gracious cradle.

Althea cleared her throat to announce her presence and to make the woman aware of the awkward situation they are now in.

Dazed, the woman opened her eyes.

As Althea looked right through the woman's rattled eyes, her heart skipped a beat.

For a split second, Althea swore seeing the universe laid out in front of her in all its glorious celestial tapestry through hazel eyes.

\---

_Jade & Althea_

The fall was not painful as it was expected.

In fact, it was welcoming, similar to a warm embrace; only, it came from behind. And the scent is alluring – fresh white musk, Jade noted; her nerves shaken.

Jade felt a thud on a soft yet firm, muscle-like prominence.

She was expecting pain, a lot of it. Yet, there was only solace and comfort.

Calming her breathing, Jade, with her eyes closed, dropped her shoulders on the frame of her savior, snuggling even.

_It would be a pleasure_

_Lying in your loving cradle_

_Enamored by your affable touch_

_Lingering, like the scent of-_

"Ehem."

Jade's heart jerked. Her savior cleared her throat, disrupting Jade's moment of swimming into poetic abyss.

Like waking up from a dream, Jade squinted her eyes, preventing the rays of the sun to hit optics, making it a bit difficult to discern the silhouette of her savior who is still clutching the weight of her body.

As the person tilted her head, now darting at Jade's expression, Jade finally managed to completely open her eyes. Dark, penetrating eyes are staring down at her.

"Miss, ok ka lang?" Althea said in a concerned tone.

Much to her embarrassment, Jade gained cognizance, stood up and composed herself; Althea supporting Jade's weight to maneuver her stance.

"O-Oo. Oo, ok lang ako." Replies Jade feeling flustered, her knees still wobbly – not sure if it's due to the fall or due to the bizarre, euphoric effect that her savior has on her.

Jade felt a slight jitter in her gut. She was undeniably impressed by how this person was able to plunge in, just in the nick of time, to catch her.

In a brief moment of wariness, Jade was fascinated. Her knight in shining armor is a woman – a woman wearing Chuck Taylor shoes - the classic blue ones, tattered denim pants, and white shirt with a print of a fist.

_Even in street clothes, this woman looked dreamy._ Jade thought, a hint of smile outlining her face.

Snapping from her admiration of the chivalrous individual, Jade concluded that she must be one of the demonstrators.

"Thank you," says Jade after clearing her throat, "for breaking my fall."

Althea, who's not straying her gaze from Jade, studied the clumsy, attractive woman in front of her.

_Wow, she looks better up close._  Althea gauged, sensing a twist in her rational thinking.

When the woman did not reply, Jade thought that maybe her "thank you" was not enough. She pursed her lips, breathed deep and continued shyly, "Y-You're my angel."

Althea smiled, her dark eyes brimming with delight, "Believe me, I'm no angel."

Jade, marveling at Althea's smile, got distracted.

_Surely, with that kind of expression, she's heaven sent._  Jade pondered with a certain level of awe.

"So," Althea, again, interrupting Jade's return to the abyss, "what were you planning to do...aside from getting yourself into a lot of pain?"

Recovering back to reality, Jade, still reeling from Althea's charm, breathed sharply and choked a reply, "I...Umm...Ano kasi...Gusto ko kasing makatawid sa kabilang bakod."

Althea looked up, staring at the portion of the tree that's branching out to the other side of the wall.

"I see." Althea replied trying to hold back a smirk. "So, you are planning to go over-the-bakod wearing those?" Pointing at Jade's shoes.

Jade looked down at her heels.  _Ok, so the shoe thing is a no-no. Noted. Wait, do I really need to explain?_

"I..." Jade hesitates at first but continued to speak thinking that she needs to clarify what she did. Even to a stranger. A very charming stranger.

"I had no choice. I was really desperate. I have this hearing to attend to by seven and time is not on my side. Hell, the universe is not on my side." Remembering how she was stopped on her tracks and was humiliated in front of many people. "H-hindi kasi nila ako pinapapasok sa loob." Jade explained, feeling a bit ashamed of her misfit.

Althea arched a brow.  _So, she's not crazy after all. Desperate, yes. Crazy, no._

"Piece of advice, the next time you do something stupid, make sure someone's around to catch you...especially if you have no idea what you're doing." Althea pointed out.

Jade was stunned, noticing a swift change in the woman's temperament and tone. One minute she was amiably concerned, the next minute she's being disdainfully adamant.

Jade wanted to counter the woman's remark but stopped. Somehow she agrees with the stranger's advice.

"Clearly, you know nothing about climbing a tree. Aakyatin mo yung puno na yan ang suot mo? Alam mo bang sa suot mong yan eh mas nasasaktan mo yung puno?"Still referring to the woman's killer shoes.

Althea let out a reverberating laughter.

_Should I just keep my mouth shut or should I strangle her?_ Jade felt blood rushing to her face. She was now at a crossroad of either being annoyed or being blunt. However, there was something about her mystery savior that engrossed her.

Amused by the extent of determination that the woman would go through, Althea took the stranger's hand, locking their fingers together and said, "Tara," tugging the stranger towards the crowd.

Baffled at the mystery woman's gesture, Jade allowed herself to be tagged only to realize that the stranger was heading back to the aggregation of humanity, towards the main gate of the Supreme Court.

_What is she planning to do?_ Jade probed in her mind.  _Are we going where I think we're going? Is she insane? How are we gonna go through this freaking crowd?_

But when Jade saw that the crowd parted like the Red Sea as they walked through, she was bewildered.  _Who is this person?_

Althea, still clutching the woman's hand, walked towards the squad lined up at the gates. She still needs to settle a few things with the leader of this unnerving riot squad.

Thankfully, Althea saw someone familiar whom she can definitely talk to - the commander of the squad.

_Finally, a familiar face._ Althea breathed a sigh of relief.

Together with her mystery person, Althea walked towards the gate.

This time, they were not halted as they further their steps. They stopped just inches behind the barricades. A high-ranking official approached them.

Jade peeked over the woman's shoulder to see who the official is. He was wearing the same uniform as his fellow officers but judging by his standpoint, he was someone in command. His demeanor, though hiding behind a mask, is stern. Barely discernible.

_This is gonna be interesting_. Jade mused.

"Officer Gab." Althea initiated, "This is an impressive line-up that you have prepared for us. However, don't you think that this rather disturbing show of defense is a bit...exaggerated?"

Officer Gab remained silent.

_I don't think that's the right way to talk to a high-ranking official, especially in situations like these._  Jade is now formulating inside her mind the things that will happen after Althea's presumptions. She looked behind her. Everyone's focused at the two of them.

_Great, just the attention we need. Ugh, why did I let myself be dragged into this mayhem?_  Jade just wanted to turn around and disappear.

"Sir, this is a peace rally. Nothing more. Wala kaming balak gibain ang Korte Suprema. Gusto lang naming maipahayag ang aming hinaing at suporta. Walang gulong mangyayari and no one needs to get hurt."

_Wow, this woman's audacity is impressive...but stupid. She's gonna get us both in a lot of trouble._ Jade pondered.

Officer Gab, hinted a smile and replied, "Althea, you know this is established protocol. We are just following orders from the higher-ups. To prevent any untoward behavior."

_Oh good Lord, I thought he will never speak._  Jade let out a sigh of relief.

"But sir, sa pinapakita ninyong preventive measure, you are increasing the people's anxiety and hostility."

"Ganito na lang. I will assure you that we will remain where we are. We will keep it cool no matter what happens. For as long as your group will stay where they are, nobody will get hurt. I give you my word."

Jade saw the woman clenched her teeth and she felt her grip tighten.

Althea gave out a long breath. "Sige. I'll take your word for it, officer. Oo nga pala, baka puwedeng padaanin ninyo kami? I am the representative and leader of this group. Ako din ang head ng prosecution panel for this day's trial."

_What?!_ Jade's mind just went to ablaze.  _So, this is the person responsible for all my misfortunes?_

_I should've not thanked her._ Jade tried to free her hand from Althea's grasp but Althea tightened her grip even more.

"Sino yang kasama mo?"The officer asked, looking over Althea's shoulders, scrutinizing Jade's presence.

"Ah...Assistant ko!"Althea blurted.

Jade's eyes widened, shocked at the stranger's representation of her.

Unconvinced, Officer Gab glared at Althea and said, "Sigurado ka? Kelan ka pa nagkaroon ng assistant?"

Jade is now fuming mad. She can feel the rage seeping through every muscle in her body. Ooh, the many bad things that she wanted to do to Althea!

"Nakikita ninyo naman po sa suot niya, assistant na assistant ang dating diba?" Althea explained.

Jade, utterly displeased by the woman's remarks, ridiculed herself as well.

_Do I really look like a freaking assistant?_ Jade grunted.

Once again, Officer Gab thoroughly speculated Jade's appearance and nodded, "Kung sabagay. Posturang-postura nga yang kasama mo." Turning to Althea, "Kung ikukumpara mo naman sa suot mo."

"Sir, you know I have my ways." Althea let out a smug smile. "We really need to go in now. We just have a couple of minutes left."

Now convinced, Officer Gab ordered his men to back away from the barrier and allow a small opening where the women can pass.

Althea and Jade entered the premises.

Althea, still firmly holding the woman's hand, mouthed a "thank you" to Officer Gab who nodded in acknowledgement.

\---

As soon as Althea and Jade stepped inside the hallway of the Supreme Court, Jade immediately freed her hand from Althea's grip and gave Althea a death stare.

"What?" Althea asked with furrowed eyebrows and a perplexed look.

"So, you're the one who is mainly responsible for all this mess!" Jade growled under her breath, trying to control her outburst of emotions, aware that this is not the best place to lash out.

Gathering every ounce of self-control, Althea responded "This...mess?" Althea was taken aback. It took a couple of seconds for the word "mess" to sink in.

Finally realizing what the scornful woman meant, Althea clenched her jaw, trying to suppress her irritation.

"This mess that you're referring to, is the pack of people bathing in their sweats and voicing out their concerns. People who actually give a damn about a trial that might go to waste!"

Jade was taken aback. She did not see it coming.

But Althea, still at her peak of anger, continued. "I don't expect that you will understand what is going on here given your sophisticated taste in clothes and your recognizable accent."

_Wow, the nerve of this person to judge me,_ Jade thought.

Jade backfired and said, "Alam mo bang dahil sa'yo, I had to park my car half-a-kilometer away from this place, walk really fast in these damn high heels, and most of all embarrass myself climbing a freaking tree?!"

"The last time I checked, that's no longer my problem." Althea retorted in irritation.

"You are one hateful, despicable, repulsive, spiteful woman!" Jade exclaimed in a controlled voice. She doesn't want to draw attention from passersby.

"I told you I'm no angel. And just to point out, hateful, despicable, repulsive, and spiteful are all synonymous. One adjective is enough to describe me." Althea countered, trying to piss the already pissed off lady.

"Ooh! I just want to punch you in the face!" Jade tightened her fist.

"Go ahead, then. If it will make you feel better." Althea shifted towards Jade, stopping just inches opposite her face, looking at her straight in the eyes with a stern glare.

"Go ahead, punch me." Althea provoked in a grim voice. Not wincing. Not blinking.

Jade's breathing froze. The stranger was just inches away from her face. Jade can smell the whiff of the woman's perfume, again reminding her of that pleasant yet fleeting moment that occurred a couple of minutes ago, under a tree.

Jade's proximity to the woman made her knees weak. She can feel the woman's breath touching her lips.

Althea was prepared for that punch which was supposed to land on her face a couple of seconds ago. But the woman was just staring at her, stunned.

Captivated by the closeness, Althea turned her gaze towards the entirety of the woman's face. She started from her forehead, down to the tip of her lashes, meeting her hazel eyes. She stared at her nose and subsequently, her lips.

Jade, heeding that the woman opposite her is now studying her face, pursed her lips and swallowed hard. She loosened her fist and took a step back.

Althea snapped out from her gazing frenzy and collected herself.

"Miss," Althea spoke in a calmer but rigid voice, "may I just remind you that, aside from saving your ass from being squandered, I am also the reason why you are standing inside this courthouse. I should've not wasted my time listening to your bullshit since I have more important matters to attend to. One of which is a trial I have to catch in..." Althea looked at her watch, "...in about two minutes."

Astonished, Jade felt a pang of panic.  _The trial,_ she thought.  _The briefing!_  She looked at her watch. The woman was right - it's just two minutes before seven.

Without wasting another second arguing, Jade recoiled. She turned around and sprinted towards her supposed corridor.

"Unbelievable." Althea said under her breath, dumbfounded.

\---


	5. A Taste of Victory and Defeat

_Althea_

ALTHEA GUEVARRA

Attorney-at-Law

This sign posted at the front door of the office, embossed in bold letters, is the first thing that will greet anyone who would require the legal services of Althea Guevarra.

According to a quote from an article of a renowned business magazine,  _"Althea Guevarra is one of the best litigators in the country. She is mainly recognized by the public as The Slayer - not backing down from a courtroom squabble. No matter how austere the case may be, somehow, Ms. Gueverra manages to emerge. She's a tough one to beat."_

Althea Guevarra, the renowned pro-bono lawyer/activist, who's responsible for winning criminal cases against some of the most notorious syndicates and political figures in the country, is now standing in front of her office clenching her jaw and staring blankly at her name plastered against the door.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the cold surface of the signage, tightly squeezing the doorknob. 

Althea took a deep breath.

*Thud*

Lightly pounding her head against the embossed letters of her name, Althea is trying, to the best of her abilities, to calm herself and wipe out, from her memories, the series of events that happened inside the courtroom just this morning.

*Thud*

Faint thuds are heard along the corridors of a dark, empty floor.

_You are a worthless piece of shit!_  Voices from the past began to creep.

"I am a worthless piece of shit," Althea echoed under her breath.

*Thud*

_You are a disgrace to our family's name. You don't belong here!_ Foreboding utterances that were buried somewhere deep are resurfacing, getting louder and louder.

"I am a disgrace. I don't belong." Althea tightened her grip on the doorknob, banging her head harder on the door.

*Thud*

_"I'm sorry, Althea. Pero hindi na namin kayang makipag-sapalaran."_ Mrs. Salazar's words randomly permeated inside Althea's head, interrupting the surge of agonizing memories from her distant past.

The banging stopped.

Tears started to flow from Althea's sunken eyes.

_"Althea, nahihirapan na kami. Hindi na kami nakakatulog o nakakakain ng maayos. Hating-gabi may tumatawag sa bahay namin at pinagbabantaan kami. Kahit sa burol ni Ralph, may umaaligid na mga hindi namin kilala."_ Mrs. Mendoza confessed.

_"Pero tinatakot lang kayo ng kabilang kampo para iurong ninyo ang demanda laban sa mga inaakusahan."_  Althea beseeched.

_"Althea, dinadamay na nila pati yung ibang mahal namin sa buhay."_ Mrs. Salazar explained in a grievous tone.

_"You know you're winning when threats are coming in."_ Althea rationalized, holding on to her wits while consoling the bereaved family of the victims.

_"Listen to me,"_  Althea continued, clasping the hands of the mothers, looking at them simultaneously,  _"hindi sila gagawa ng kahit anong karahasan laban sainyo o ka –"_

_"Sa ngayon."_ Mrs. Mendoza interjected _. "Hindi sila gagawa ng kahit anong karahasan sa amin o sa pamilya namin...sa ngayon. Pero paano na sa mga susunod na araw? Althea, can you promise us that you can win this case and that our families will be safe?"_

Althea's eyes narrowed. She's sure she can win this. She's that confident. But you can never give false assurances to a grieving family.

_"No."_ Althea answered with a despondent voice.  _"But I promise you that I will do my best to win this. I will give everything I've got because I am angry that this happened...and this should make the both of you angry as well."_

Mrs. Salazar took Althea's hand between hers and gave Althea a sympathetic smile. Seeing Althea with that determined, unswerving look makes it even more difficult to turn her down. But everything has gone out-of-hand.

_"Althea, we know the extent that you have to go through with this trial. And we appreciate everything you did...but we are not as fearless as you. We cannot afford to lose other members of the family just because we continued a fight that you, yourself, cannot assure we'll win."_ Mrs. Salazar reasoned, her voice daunted.

Althea did not budge, feeling disheartened of the situation.

_"Althea, we have reached an agreement..."_ Mrs. Mendoza trails off.

"Ahhhhh!" Althea punched the concrete wall beside the door with her right hand, her cry reverberated along the corridors of the entire floor.

She punched it again feeling nothing but rage, exasperation, and defeat.

And again.

The streaming of tears from her eyes is incessant.

And again.

Althea's knuckles scraped against the wall's mildly rough exterior.

And again.

She didn't notice that blood stains are already visible on that part of the wall. She just wanted to numb the pain.

And again.

"Ma'am, ok lang kayo?" A timid voice spoke from behind.

Althea stopped, breathing deep and sharp. She slowly opened her throbbing hand and stared at her swollen, bleeding knuckles.

"Blood." She muttered under her breath.

"Ma'am?"

Althea did not respond. Her silence was disturbing.

The janitor took a step forward.

"Mang Kiko," Althea spoke in a dreary voice, "ok lang ako." She replied still staring at her blood-stained knuckles.

She did not bother to look behind her. She can't let anyone see how distraught she was. "Medyo nagkaka-problema lang sa pintuan. Bakit andito pa po kayo?"

Mang Kiko answered with a calm but hesitant voice, "Na-Nakalimutan ko po kasing linisan itong pasilyong to kaya binalikan ko."

At this ungodly hour, she was not really expecting anyone to be around.

Somehow, Althea was thankful that it was the janitor who saw her like this. Others tend to speculate. In his eight years of service, Mang Kiko is considered as a trustworthy man. What he sees, he never tells. Or so she thought.

Even though he's standing from afar, Mang Kiko saw that Althea's right hand is bleeding. He knows something is wrong...again. But he dare not pry. "Sige po ma'am, maiwan ko na po kayo."

Althea did not reply. She's just too upset to talk to anyone. She took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside her dim, shabby office, Althea closed the door behind her and did not bother switching the lights on. Faint streaks of light gleaming from outside her window is enough to provide luminescence to certain areas in the office.

Althea loved the dark. There was something obscure yet comforting about it.

She went directly to her desk, opened the bottom-most drawer and took out a bottle of Absolut Vodka and three boxes of almond-coated Pepero. She twisted the cap, drank directly from the bottle then stripped open a box of Pepero.

Althea gazed out the window. The moon was nowhere to be found. The stars are MIA too.

_Mukhang uulan,_ Althea smiled at her prediction.

Munching in a couple of Pepero sticks, something caught Althea's attention.

A box labeled as "Evidence" was sitting in the corner of the filing cabinet. She approached the box and looked inside it, scanning its contents, her hands flicking through the documents.

Halfway, Althea stopped and fished out a DVD wrapped in plastic.

It was marked: Salazar-Mendoza Case# 378.

Althea turned on her TV and slid the disk inside the DVD player, pressing the "Play" button.

\---

_Jade_

"Congratulations!" Tanya exclaimed, popping a bottle of champagne and pouring at three champagne flutes, giving one to Charles and the other to Jade.

"Thank you for staying around. I know that you all have somewhere else to be but you chose to stay for this, may I say, victorious announcement." Tanya affirmed, gazing at everyone inside the conference room.

"As of 5:32 pm, Mr. Rutherford has officially signed all of his accounts to us. We are now the primary law firm who will handle all of his businesses in ten regions within the country."

Men and women in suits holding their own champagne glasses applauded and cheered at the good news.

"This is a team effort. Everyone contributed for this to happen but I would like to mainly commend Ms. Jade Tanchingco for making this possible." Tanya smiled at Jade. "With that, a toast for more accounts to come and for the continuous success of this law firm. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused raising their glasses, having triumphant smiles painted on their faces.

"Dinner is served in the cafeteria. Please, help yourselves. This is a celebration!" Charles announced.

Everyone went out of the conference room with their "hoorays" and their "yahoos". Except for Jade. She sat there at the round-table looking at her champagne flute, trailing her fingers around its edges.

_I can't believe it. We won a 10-million lawsuit. And I am the lead litigator of the case. Just when I thought my luck has died down._ Jade beamed a smile, feeling satisfied with today's trial.

Mr. Sam Rutherford, the man behind the leading oil and gas company in the country, having a total of 1.3 billion in assets, and acquiring a reputation of being lady's man, is suing a network company for right to publicity.

One of the network's prime time shows aired a character that's similar to Mr. Rutherford's identity, characteristics and status quo yet failing on getting authorization from him.

_"Objection, your honor. That show was transformative in its artistic sense which is why it is impervious to any sort of publicity right claimed by Mr. Rutherford."_ Mr. Santos, the lawyer from the opposing team, stood up from his seat.

_"Sustained. Counsel doing the questioning,"_ referring to Jade, " _please be reminded that the Supreme Court stands firm for non-commercial, non-profitable artistic expression."_

Jade acknowledged and said,  _"Thank you for that clarification, your honor._ "

_"You may continue, counsel."_  The judge addressed Jade.

Jade turned to the witness.  _"Ms. Santiago, what are product placements?"_

_"Objection! Relevance?"_  Mr. Santos stood up again.

_"I am also interested to know what product placements are. So I think I have to overrule your objection."_  The judge spoke, turning to the witness. " _Ms. Santiago, please answer the question."_

Ms. Santiago cleared her throat and responded,  _"It's when companies or businesses place their products in shows or movies, mainly for the purpose of advertisement."_

_"Right. So, in that particular show where Mr. Rutherford's name and image were dragged, how many companies pledged their products to be included?"_ Jade asked in a scrutinizing voice.

_"18."_  The witness answered.

" _Wow, that's a lot of artistic expression. And how many products were placed by these 18 companies in the show?"_  Jade ridiculed.

_"All in all? 28."_  Answered the witness.

" _28? Goodness! And then I thought this show was made purely for artistic, non-profit purposes."_  Jade commented sarcastically.

_"Your honor,"_ Mr. Santos interrupted, " _our team would like to request for a five-minute break."_ He paused, somehow hesitating, but continued, " _We'd like to discuss a settlement with Ms. Tanchingco's team."_

Jade grinned at her recollection.

"Jade," Charles was standing at the door of the conference room, "can you drop by my office? We need to talk."

"S-Sure, Charles. I'll be right with you. Just give me a sec."Jade responded, her heart instantaneously raced.

_Talk about what? What did I do this time?_  Jade speculated inside her mind.

She emptied her glass and left the conference room.

_Fuck it._

On the way to Charles' office, people are greeting and complimenting Jade for her success.

"Jade! Way to go!"

"Congrats, Jade. Keep it up!"

"Jade, you were amazing in court."

"Hey, Jade. The girls and I are wondering if we can hang out sometime."

Jade let out a courteous smile and thanked everyone she met along the corridor who praised and congratulated her. All the while thinking...

_Who's that again?_

_I think she's the one from finance._

_Is his name Carl or Chris?_

_Now she's talking to me?_

In her five months of working in this firm, this was the first time that people noticed her for something good. Now, she mattered. Most of the time, they would just talk behind her back or make snarky comments about her.

During her third month, Jade did something in court that made everyone remember her as the girl who froze. In the middle of her closing argument, she just stood there in front of everyone, stuttering, trying to remember her speech. Jade completely blacked out. The judge, the opposing side, and everyone inside the courtroom were eyeing at her.

Tanya, most especially, was growling under her breath the entire time. Jade could never forget Tanya's face that day. Her temper and appearance was similar to a fire-breathing dragon, only scarier and way more intense. Her anger cannot be pacified.

Tanya was right, that day was a total fiasco.

_It will never happen again,_ Jade swore to herself.

As she stood outside Charles' office, Jade's knees were shaking and her heart was pounding furiously inside her chest. Jade's feeling a bit apprehensive.

Two knocks were made on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Charles." Jade spoke, her palms were cold and clammy, her breathing unstable.

"Hi, Jade. Come in. Please close the door."

_Okay. Charles seldom asks his door to be closed._ The request bothered Jade so much that she started to expect some sort of apology for termination.

"Please sit down."

"Thank you." Jade sat down, trying to compose herself and her nerves.

_This feels like a date...a date with an executioner waiting for a huge manslaughter._  Jade rambled inside her head.

"Product placement. Very smart, Jade. If we can't win by character defamation, then win it by rights to publicity." Charles enunciated, giving Jade a wide, satisfying grin.

"Mr. Rutherford called me awhile ago saying how pleased he was with how you handled his case. His exact words were –fierce, smart, and an invaluable asset to the company." Charles paused allowing Jade to digest the compliments that he just disclosed.

Jade, on the other hand, got really confused.  _Okay, so this is not about kicking me out._

Charles noticed that Jade was a bit uneasy. He narrowed his eyes and continued, "Now, judging by what we've talked about, I can say that he's very much impressed. And so were Tanya and I."

_I am waiting for the "but" or "unfortunately"._  Jade was now tapping the edge of the arm chair with her fidgety fingers.

"As you are well-aware, there is only one slot for the first year associate position.Your annual assessment will determine your permanence in our firm..."

Jade is now gripping the arm chair and holding her breath, her heart beating erratically.

Charles pulled his top drawer and took out an envelope, handing it to Jade. "Open it."

Jade tightened her lips, looking steadily at the white A4 envelope resting in front of her.

"Jade, I don't have all night. Open it." Charles insisted.

She took a deep breath and reached out to take the envelope. Jade took out some documents and started reading.

_This can't be._  Jade's eyes widened. Her attention was pinned on the highlighted parts of the first page.

... _no longer under probationary_...

... _now part of our firm..._

_...permanent position..._

_...first year associate..._

"I'm...hired? Permanently hired?" Jade spoke dumbfounded by the letter. "But..."

"I know what you're going to say. And the answer is no." Charles interrupted. "No, Jade, we didn't just base your status on what happened today. Although it's a plus, the partners have decided that the position is apt. We have seen you grow as an individual and as a litigator and we are impressed at how you handled yourself. And no matter how short your months of internship are, it no longer matters. Your dedication and performance is enough to prove your worth to this company." Charles asserted.

"I...I don't know what to say." Jade staggered.

_I wanna jump for joy. I wanna run around the office and brag about this. I wanna slap this envelope to everyone who has second-guessed my abilities as a lawyer._ Jade mused, her mind filled with happy, bragging hormones.

"Well, you can start by saying thank you."

Jade stuttered and spoke in trembling voice, smiling shyly, "Thank you."

Charles stood up and extended a hand, gesturing for a handshake. Jade also stood up and shook Charles' hand.

Charles released Jade's hand and spoke, "You can keep the envelope. Read the terms. Drop by HR first thing in the morning so that they can provide you with the details of your employment."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."Jade muttered.

"You're welcome. That's all there is then. Please close the door on your way out."

"Will do. Thanks again, Charles." Jade turned around and walked towards the door.

"Oh Jade, I almost forgot." Charles spoke stopping Jade from her tracks. "Don't be late for tomorrow's meeting. It's at nine."

Jade's eyes narrowed, confused at what Charles was talking about.

"What meeting?"

"The one with your parents."

_Oh, THAT meeting._  Jade rolled her eyes.

\---

_Batchi_

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a man's voice.

Batchi, who's sulking by the bar, consuming her second glass of gin and tonic, didn't bother to look behind. She knows to whom the voice belongs to.

The seat had a black paper bag sitting on it. Batchi didn't want to remove it; she didn't want the man to sit beside her.

She wanted to answer "Yes" to the man's question but she thought that the encounter is inevitable so she replied, "No."

She removed the paper bag from the seat and placed it on the floor then gestured at the bartender for another round of what she's drinking.

"Heard your clients settled." The man spoke, sitting beside Batchi.

"I'm not supposed to discuss anything with you." Batchi answered, the displeasure in her voice apparent. The bartender served her another round of liquor.

"It's all over the news." The man turned to the bartender and requested for a drink. "I'll have whatever she's having."

Batchi remained silent and focused on finishing her glass.

"The boss is unhappy about this."

The bartender arrived and gave the stranger his drink.

"I don't fucking care what your boss thinks." Batchi wished that the man beside her would just zip it.

The stranger finished his drink in one gulp and spoke in a threatening way, "Well, you should." He stood up and slipped some cash on the counter.

The stranger clutched on to Batchi's shoulder and whispered, "Expect a call from him any minute now."

The stranger patted Batchi's shoulder twice then left.

Batchi didn't move. She wanted to throw the glass she's holding, gripping it tightly. She clenched her teeth and finished what's left of her drink. As she was about to order another round, her phone rang.

Batchi answered on the first buzz, "Boss," her hands shaky. She listened attentively to the voice on the other end, not wanting to interrupt.

After a few seconds of absorbing what the person was saying, Batchi answered, "Yes, crystal clear."

The person on the other line ended the call.

Batchi took a deep, sharp breath and shook her head. She took some cash from her wallet and left it on the counter. Snagging the black paper bag, Batchi went out of the club and hailed a cab.

"Kuya, Makati po. Sa may Jupiter."

At 11 pm, traffic has slowly subsided. The trip from the bar to her destination took only 20 minutes. After paying the fare, Batchi went out of the cab and looked around.

Flickering lights. Deserted sidewalks. Reticent streets.

_Good,_ she thought.

Batchi went inside a convenient store and after a minute or two, went out and placed a small plastic inside the black paper bag.

Droplets of water started to fall from above. Batchi looked up and saw how gloomy the sky was. She opened her palm to feel the drizzle.

_I have to hurry. I don't wanna get caught in the rain._

Batchi entered a five-story building. The guard at the main entrance greeted her, "Good evening, ma'am."

"Nandiyan ba siya?" Batchi asked in a low tone, feeling a bit hazy as the effect of the liquor starts to kick in.

The guard gave Batchi a nod.

Batchi walked past the receptionist who did not bother to stop her as she moved along the lobby. But curious eyes were pinned as she stepped inside the elevator.

Batchi pressed five. As the elevator escalated in haste, she started to get anxious, grasping the paper bag tightly that it crumpled at the sides.

The elevator door opened. If it weren't for the dim lights straddled along the hallway, the floor would be pitch-black. Batchi took a deep breath and went out of the elevator, gaining pace as she walked towards the last door of the hallway.

Lightning and thunder started to conquer the sky as the rain fell down hard.

As Batchi was about to open the door, she noticed that a part of the wall beside the door is stained with blood.

Batchi touched the impression on the wall which, by the looks of it, is caused by blunt force. Like a fist punched it repeatedly.

_"_ Althea," Batchi whispered under her breath.

She placed her ear on the door and heard some incomprehensible sounds coming from the television. She turned the knob of the door and found that it was unlocked.

Gulping in a huge chunk of air, Batchi went in quietly.

\---

_Althea_

Sitting on the couch, Althea's holding a remote and rewinding the scene that happened on the night when Miguel and Ralph were killed.

"I know you're there, Batch. I can sense you from here." Althea said, her eyes still pinned on the monitor.

"What are you doing?" Batchi asked, shocked by Althea's way of recollection.

"Getting myself motivated," Althea answered as she pressed rewind.

Batchi walked closer towards Althea and saw a bottle of vodka that's half-full and three empty boxes of Pepero.

"Motivated for what? Althea, trial's over." Batchi sat on the couch beside her friend.

"It's like kicking me right in the face, Batch. Look at this part. This is the part where Ralph and Miguel were pinned down to the ground and were brutally lynched to death." Althea pointed at the screen with her right hand grasping at the remote.

Batchi saw fresh blood stains coming from the abrasions around Althea's knuckles. She might not be feeling the pain due to alcohol intoxication. She fished out the small plastic from the black paper bag.

"Althea, akin na yang kanang kamay mo." Batchi demanded.

Althea narrowed her eyes. She looked at her right hand and stared at the blood clots stuck on her skin.

"It's funny how you no longer feel anything even if you're bleeding," Althea uttered as she gave her hand to Batchi.

Batchi took out a small box of bandages from the plastic and carefully applied the strips on the scrapes. "Hugasan mo na lang tong mga sugat mo pag-uwi mo ng bahay."

Althea kept mum. Her eyes are fixed on watching at the amateur video of the crime scene that was submitted for evidence but was not admissible due to the ambiguity of the people seen in the video.

Batchi looked at Althea sympathetically and said, "Althea, ginawa na natin lahat ng puwede nating gawin para sa family ni Miguel at Ralph pero sila na mismo ang-"

"Miguel is my friend..." Althea spoke in deep remorse, "...was my friend."

"Althea...I may not know Miguel the way you do but we've also been friends." Batchi said struggling to find the right words to console her friend.

"Miguel and I, we go way back, Batchi. He was the one who convinced me to take up law. He told me that I would be someone who would always nail it." Althea narrated, her voice trembling. "Now he's gone and I can't even avenge his death from these...monsters."

Batchi took the remote from Althea and turned off the TV.

"Listen to me, Althea. We both know that you have done everything you could to win this case."

"But it's not enough." Althea cupped her head in the palm of her hands.

"We can only do so much for other people, Althea. No matter how hard you fight for someone, if they are the ones who are giving up, might as well let go."

Althea took the bottle of vodka and drank.

"This is what I'm afraid of Batch, people settling for money. The crookedness, instability and slow-paced flow of our country's justice system are some of the main reasons why people would rather accept a hefty amount of money for the lives they've lost than wait for years for a trial that will be suspended and appealed for repeatedly."

"And their schemes of threatening the families are revolting," Batchi said getting up to get a glass from Althea's drawer, then switching on the lampshade on Althea's desk.

Althea drank from the bottle again. "I'm starting to believe that justice is dead."

"Not really dead. Slow, perhaps. And sometimes, unreliable." Batchi poured in some vodka.

"I don't know what's worse, Batch, to feel intensely about everything or to feel nothing at all."

"You know what's the problem with you, Althea? You get too invested." Batchi stated, taking a sip from her drink.

"How can you not get invested in something that you're passionate about?" Althea looked quizzically at Batchi.

"Set some boundaries." Batchi shrugged.

"I don't know how."

"Start by not getting too attached, Althea." Batchi said, rubbing Althea's back to ease her sadness.

Althea hinted a smile. Small talk actually works with Althea.

"I definitely think that vodka and Pepero don't go together but hey, who am I to tell you otherwise." Batchi shuddered finishing her drink and eating a stick of Pepero; feeling relieved knowing that Althea is loosening up.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Althea asked.

"I...I actually came by to drop off your shirt and your jeans. You left it in the ladies' room when you changed this morning. And I have this inkling that you would be drowning yourself in alcohol...again." Batchi looked at Althea with a raised brow.

"Since you're here, you can help me out with this bottle." Althea poured into Batchi's glass.

"I don't think we should be drinking this much, Althea. We have tons of paperwork to do tomorrow. And we have to wake up early."

The rain fell harder as thunder and lightning scorned the weeping sky.

"Then if that's the case, we have to finish this bottle faster." Althea grinned.

Batchi was never really the type who refused Althea. "Okay. But just this one bottle then that's it."

"Yes." Althea agreed with a smile on her face.

"It's gonna be a tipsy and rainy night, then." Batchi said raising her glass.

\---

After consuming nine boxes of Pepero, two bottles of vodka, and three episodes of Breaking Bad, Batchi fell asleep on the couch. Althea positioned her friend comfortably.

"Mahina ka pala eh," Althea whispered mockingly at Batchi who's snoring like a cow.

Feeling uncoordinated, Althea stood up, took the street clothes from the paper bag that Batchi brought and changed. She switched off the lamp and wore her week-old hoodie hanging on her chair.

She stepped out of her office and went down the hall.

"Ma'am Althea, kuhanan ko na kayo ng taxi." The guard at the ground floor suggested.

"Hindi na kailangan manong. Gusto kong maglakad."

"Pero, ma'am, ang lakas po ng ulan."

"Salamat manong sa offer. Ulan lang yan. Hindi ako takot mabasa ng ulan." Althea went out of the building and braved her way through the heavy downpour.

Rain splattered throughout the city, hammering angrily against vehicles and pavements. Lightning flashed, slashing its streaks across the ominous night sky.

Althea loves the rain. There is something about the shreds of water washing over her. Cleansing. Rejuvenating. Like God baptizing her for the nth time.

This is the kind of rain that people would find shelter for; the kind of rain that will cause panic and disperse people from the streets, running for cover. This is the kind of rain that Althea is most fascinated about.

Everything around her is hazy.There's just too much alcohol in her system to even recognize man from woman. Althea kept her head down, trying to maintain her balance and coordination intact, but still swaying as she continued to challenge the unforgiving weather.

Althea stopped at a crossing. She looked at both sides of the street to check if there are vehicles approaching. But the street's just stripped off from all sorts of automobiles.

As Althea was about to cross, she tripped on a hump, lost her balance and fell flat on the pavement.

"Putangina." Althea grumbled under her breath, fumbling as she tried her best to get up. But her head was just spinning, her body unstable, and her knees wobbly.

Althea, now lying face down in the middle of the road, passed out.

\---

_Jade and Althea_

"See you tomorrow, Jade." Brian bid Jade goodbye. Or was that Mark? Jade couldn't figure out. She was not used to the attention she's getting now from everyone in her workplace.

Jade did not expect that her career would make a rather favorable turn. She smiled at the anticipation for tomorrow's renewal of contract as a permanent first year associate.

Yet the smile quickly disintegrated upon remembering the 9 o'clock meeting that she has to attend to. 

"What a way to end my day." Jade muttered underneath her breath, giving out an exasperated sigh. She was looking out the glass door of the building's main entrance staring at the heavy downpour.

She doesn't have anything to shield her from the shards of rain - aside from her blazer and her leather document bag.

Jade took off her blazer and placed it around her hoping that it would at least cover her head.

"Here goes nothing." Jade went out of the building with a quick pace. It's a good thing that her car was parked just a few meters away. Jade did not get all soaked up.

She threw her bag inside the car and rushed inside. As she was about to turn on the engine, she was flabbergasted.

"Oh. My. God." Jade murmured, horrified at the image she's witnessing.

Someone unconscious is lying face down in the middle of the street!

"What do I do? What do I do?" Jade panicked.

She tried contacting the emergency department of a nearby hospital but the signal was too jammed due to the rain. She wanted to ask for assistance but the streets were empty and going back to their building to get help is something she doesn't want to do.

_Oh god, that person might get run over. Cars will not see her through this haze._

Jade was just torn.

_Why should I care? I mean, it's none of my business._ However, realizing that she's the only one around, Jade felt responsible.

Cupping her face in her hands, Jade screamed in frustration, "Damn it!" She swallowed hard and took the keys from the ignition.

Jade took off her shoes and went out of her car, her blazer protecting her head. She ran towards the person who's out cold under the blistering rain.

The pavement was chilly and rough under Jade's feet but she didn't have much of a choice. Those heels will just slow her down.

"Hey." Jade said lightly kicking the person's side with her bare foot. The person did not move.

Jade bent over and tapped the person's shoulder and spoke louder, "Hey." But still, not a single stir.

At the corner of her eye, Jade saw a headlight from afar. A vehicle is approaching!

"Oh, shit." Jade cursed. "Hoy! Tumayo ka diyan!" Jade is now shaking the person who's lying face down on the ground. Judging by the person's physique, Jade is positive that the stranger is a female.

Jade glanced over her shoulder only to see that the vehicle is getting nearer.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jade wore her blazer that's already soaking wet and stoop down. Jade took the person's left arm and hangs it over her shoulder. Clutching the person's extremity, Jade stood up with all her strength and dragged the woman to a nearby waiting shed.

Jade managed to position the person to sit upright under the waiting shed, her side leaning on the wall. The stranger's all drenched and messed up, she's barely recognizable – her hair covering the entirety of her face, her pants are all torn up, and her shirt-

_Wait a minute,_ Jade paused,  _I recognize this shirt._

Jade took off the stranger's hood.

_Mother of..._  Jade's jaw dropped. She angled toward the stranger's features, clearing the strands of hair, tucking them behind her ear.

"You...Whatever happened to you?" Jade uttered under her breath, staring sympathetically at the unconscious stranger.

Jade checked the pockets of the woman to determine any sort of identification but all she had was a couple of washed-out bills.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky followed by a deafening pulse of thunder.

Jade was torn. She wanted to call someone, anyone, like a medical hotline or something but she remembered how horrible the signal was, caused by the dreadful weather. Establishments within the vicinity are already closed and there was not one soul stupid enough to dance in the rain.

_Or I can just leave you here,_  Jade thought,  _after the hurtful things you said to me._

_"...may I just remind you that, aside from saving your ass from being squandered, I am also the reason why you are standing inside this monumental structure."_ But the words of the stranger resonated inside Jade's head.

Jade sighed. The woman's right, she owes her big time. If it weren't for her, Jade wouldn't have her prompt promotion and she would be unemployed. 

"Okay, so I'm just doing this because I owe you one," Jade spoke to the stranger who's still unresponsive. "I'm going to take you to my place but you have to promise me that you won't steal anything or even kill me."

Nothing.

_I'm talking to a dead person. I'm going out of my mind._

Jade took a deep breath and groaned, "Here we go again."

Jade, who can no longer sustain the stranger's weight, clutched the woman by the shoulders and dragged her from the waiting shed , consistently cursing and complaining until they reached the back of the driver's seat.

\---

Upon arriving at her condo, Jade asked the keeper to help her carry the woman inside her room and let her sit on the rug beside the bed.

_Now what?_ Jade wondered, pursing her lips, trying to figure her next plan of action.

All of a sudden, the woman's hands moved.

Jade's heart skipped a beat, her jaw stiffened.

The woman grunted something incomprehensible under her breath, coughing twice.

Then she choked.

Then she vomited.

Jade gasped.

"Motherfu- That's a brand new rug!" Jade squealed at the woman who is now back to her comatose state.

"Argh!" Jade slapped her palm on her forehead. It is pointless to yell at someone who doesn't even know where in the world she is. Jade shook her head and breathed deep.

Staring down at the disheveled, messed up woman, hunching beside her bed, Jade felt a pang of remorse. She never expected that she would ever see this woman again. And not like this. 

Jade sat beside the woman, contemplating of the best way to help her. 

_She can't sleep in these clothes. She'd get sick. And she's got vomit all over her shirt...and my brand new rug._ Jade sighed.

At first, she was hesitant but after gathering all the right reasons, Jade decided to undress the woman, for health purposes. 

"Fuck it."

Cautiously, Jade removed the woman's jacket. Then she carefully took off the woman's shirt exposing a rather appealing and distracting bod.

Jade swallowed hard, feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing a half-naked frame of a woman flaunted in front of her, not to mention her unconscious, vulnerable status. It's not like Jade hasn't seen a body of a naked woman before it's just that...

_I can't._ Jade stood up and went inside the bathroom.

After a couple of seconds, she went out carrying a white robe. She placed the robe around the woman's body and tied the strings.

_Now, down to the interesting part,_ Jade mused.

"Listen," Jade spoke to the still lifeless woman, "I am doing this because I have to and not because I want to, okay? Are we clear on that? So please, when you wake up, if ever you do, don't lash out." Jade breathed in a huge chunk of air and very discreetly, unbuttoned the woman's jeans, unzipping it as she goes.

"Oh god, why me?" Jade swallowed hard, her heart racing as she took off the woman's jeans, exposing her hips, then her thighs, down to her knees. Surprisingly, the jeans wore off like a charm.

Jade immediately covered the stranger's exposed underwear with the robe. She hoisted the woman from the floor up to her bed, and laid her down on a supine position. But as she was about to tuck her underneath the sheets, she observed that the woman is shivering.

Jade touched the woman's forehead with the back of her hand, "Oh my, you're burning up."

Jade rushed to the bathroom, took off her wet clothes, then went out wearing a robe and carrying a basin of cold water.

\---

Using a towel, Jade dried off the woman's wet hair.

Then she took the damp washcloth from the basin and started with the stranger's head, lightly rubbing the washcloth around her face. She remembered how her mother does it to her when she has a fever.

_We should do the forehead first to release the heat. This is very effective in lowering the body temperature,_ said Amanda who's catering to little Jade.  _Then, the areas around the eyes and ears. Make sure to include the neck down to the shoulders._

Jade subsequently strokes the woman with the washcloth.

_Make sure to cover all your bases_. Amanda's voice resounded inside Jade's head.  _The extremities, the upper torso, and the groin are most important._

Jade swallowed hard on the groin part.

Her hands were shaking as she draws down the blanket halfway, exposing the woman's clavicles, arms, chest, back, and abdomen.

She didn't notice it but her hands were shaking as she moved on to the woman's collarbones, rubbing the washcloth along the edges.

Every time Jade's eyes would fall on the woman's breasts, her breathing would become unsteady. So she did everything with haste, resisting the urge of staring.

She took the stranger's left arm and stroked it a couple of times then moved on to the other arm.

As Jade held on to the stranger's right hand, she saw the loose bandages covering minuscule lacerations around the knuckles.

"What did you do?" Jade whispered with a hint of concern in her voice. Her eyes narrowed, wondering, as she stared at the stranger's charming face, soundly sleeping on her bed.

There are a lot of things that are running through Jade's mind as to why this woman had swollen, bleeding knuckles.

Jade carefully stripped off the bandages, unfolding the severity of the wounds. She immersed the traumatized hand inside the basin and gently rubbed off the clots, cleaning the area with a washcloth. 

After making sure that hand is free from specks of blood, Jade went to her drawer, took out a Povidine-iodine solution, some cotton buds and a roll of gauze.

She applied the antiseptic solution on the gaping wounds then wrapped the affected part with some gauze. Turning the stranger's hand, palm facing up, Jade saw that the woman has a tattoo on her wrist.

She studied the ink.

_I saw this foreign character before. I think it means black or something like that. I think._  Jade looked closer and noticed that there were about four scars that are covered entirely by the tattoo.

Jade would really want to think that the scars on the woman's wrist were caused by something else and not because she cut herself.

She dismissed the thought and continued with the sponge bath.

After attending to the stranger's arms, Jade went to the stranger's chest. She wanted to take off the stranger's undergarment, since it's wet, but Jade hesitated. She didn't want the stranger to think that she has gone too far by disrespecting the person's privacy...or whatever's left of it.

Her heart was racing and her hands were trembling as she carefully sponged the area around the woman's breasts without exposing too much of it. Jade felt a bit flustered.

Jade went down to the stranger's torso. God, the stranger's body is divine. The woman is lean and a bit muscular around her abdomen. She has defined muscles that perfectly outlined her stomach down to her lower torso. Jade brushed around that area, too, careful not to go far down.

Jade tilted her head while sponging the side of the stranger. The woman had another tattoo. It's some proverbial line from the Bible. She put down the washcloth and looked closer.

She traced her fingers on the tattoo then she noticed that there was a prominent scar, about four inches long. The stranger winced when Jade applied light pressure.

_She uses her tattoos to hide her scars,_ Jade figured.

Jade did not further her deed. She no longer wanted to turn the stranger to her side to wipe around the back area because Jade's too exhausted and no longer had the strength and capacity to exert effort. Nor does she want to go below the torso. There's just too much revelation. And skin. And nudity.

Jade placed the washcloth inside the basin, setting it aside. She stood up, went to her closet, fishing out pajamas.

_Well, she can't stay in bed naked._

She decided to put on the pants first, struggling as she slipped the pants underneath the blanket. It took Jade a couple of wrestles and grunts to don the pants up the woman's hip.

_So this is how it feels like to take care of someone who's under coma._  Jade thought in exasperation.

After completely donning the pants, Jade elevates the head of the stranger to put on the top.

The woman moved, shifted her position and turned to her side, her back facing Jade.

Jade noticed that she has another tat on her nape – a tattoo that Jade couldn't figure out. She looked at it intently. It was something she has never seen before. It appeared tribal, though.

_But what does it mean?_  Jade pondered.

She lightly traced her fingers on the surface of the tattoo to determine if there are also scars hiding underneath it. But all she can feel was the embossed imprints.

_Hmm,_ Jade wondered,  _the scar might be somewhere deep._

The stranger shifted her position again, this time facing Jade. 

Jade now has the greater advantage of examining the woman's face. This reminded her of their encounter early this morning. She's not the savage beast she argued with inside the hall of the Supreme Court.

She's just someone who's dead drunk and is now sleeping soundly, like a child, in her bed. Jade caressed the stranger's face smiling in awe. She has never been this close to anyone before. Not even with...

Jade was startled by the thunderstorm. She glanced at her clock to see that's it's already 1:08 am.

"I have to attend to myself now." Jade smiled, whispering to the stranger.

She left the woman in her bed. Her shivers alleviated.

Jade went inside the bathroom and showered. After a couple of minutes, she went out wearing pajamas. Seeing that the stranger has occupied most of the bed's space, Jade wondered,  _where am I going to sleep?_

It's either the awkwardness of the stranger's presence in her bed or the stiffness of the couch. 

Jade chose the couch.

She took a pillow and a blanket from her drawer and lay down on the couch. Jade opened the TV, adjusting the volume to its lowest level.

After a couple of minutes, Jade to dozed off.

\---

"Ahhh!"

Jade was startled by a blood-curling scream. She jolted from the couch, eyes still dreary. She looked at the TV but it only prompted a blank screen.

"Ahhh!"

Jade's heart is pounding heavily when she realized that the screams where coming from her room. Jade stood up from the couch and scampered towards the bedroom.

"Oh my god." Jade's eyes widened in horror. The woman is continuously screaming as if she was crying in tumultuous agony.

_She's having a nightmare._

Jade didn't know what to do. She tried to wake up the woman but she just continued with her horrified screams and whimpers.

"Hey, wake up." Jade begged. But the stranger just flinched.

"Ahhh!"

"Jesus Christ." Jade uttered under her breath.

Jade was panicking. She looked at the distressed features of the stranger.

"I gotta do something."

Jade lay down beside the woman and instinctively, placed her arm around the woman's chest to subdue her, while hushing the screams.

"Please, calm down. Please, calm down." Jade pleaded in a soothing but distressed voice.

The screaming leveled down to whimpers.

"Hush," whispered Jade.

The woman's shuddering was eased. 

"Hush."

Jade hugged the woman tighter as she moved her closer to her body, pacifying the sobbing and trembling.

Jade can feel the woman's heart beating against hers, her pulse thready but calm. 

Jade let out a faint smile against the woman's hair. The warmth of the woman's body resting against hers created an agreeable and relaxing feeling. 

Jade's exhaustion started to sink in, her eyes droopy. It didn't take long until Jade succumbed to her drowsiness. She fell asleep, her arms wrapped around the woman's body.

At 1:28 am, the two women are fast asleep underneath the sheets, sharing the solitude and comfort of each other's embrace, while the scourge of rain and thunder went on around the city.

\---


	6. Over Coffee Cups and Small Talks

_Althea_

Rising from its slumber, the sun paints the dawn of a new day, clearing the city of last night's storm. Drops of rain clinging on windows, walls, and gutters are slowly evaporating. The city's heartbeat recoils from profound anonymity as it launched the morning with the glistening rays of the glorious daylight.

Yellow streaks of sunlight peered through the white drapes of Jade's bedroom window. Subtly, the warmth of the daybreak's crimson hues touched Althea's solemn face. Her tranquil lashes scrunched as the light fixated on her brows.

The ticking of the clock reverberated inside the bedroom as blurry, incomprehensible murmurs slither Althea's subconscious, drowsy mind.

_...doing this because I owe you one..._

_...please, don't lash out..._

"Ugh," Althea grunted weakly, her eyes squinting as the vibrant glow riveted over her closed eyelids.

Bundles of nerves inside her head are hammering steadily while faded mumbles of a woman's voice continued to trickle her marbles.

... _isang hinga para sa nakaraan..._

_...isang hinga para sa kasalukuyan..._

_...isang hinga para sa kinabukasan..._

Althea swore she's lucidly dreaming. The feeble voice lingered in her memory. She struggled to slowly open her eyes but the rays of the sun pierced through her optics.

She breathed deep and sharp, swallowing the surge of acid inside her mouth, scouring her gut. Her brain felt like it's going to burst from the inside. Her stomach gurgled, not in a good way. Her body felt like it was battered.

Althea clears her throat from the bitterness of the liquid that formed during her state of nothingness.

"Ugh," Althea groaned under her breath and covered her face with the duvet, somberly wishing that the persistent misery of her pounding head would just disappear. The brightness inside the room relentlessly aggravates Althea's fragile, sensitive state.

_Hmm, these sheets smell good_ , Althea thought, digging her face further in the duvet.  _The lingering aroma is oddly familiar, though._

She turned to her side and blindly grabbed the pillow that's brushing up against her arm, cherishing its cushiony existence.

_Cozy,_  Althea's cheeks dimpled while she snuggles further underneath the sheets,  _very cozy indeed._

Althea inhaled deep.

_Hmm, tapa._ She smiled, lounging in the heavenly scent of cured beef. Althea's stomach grumbled. At least one part of her body is starting to get active. Actively queasy and severely hungry.

_Wait, tapa? Duvet? Snuggly pillow?_ Althea's eyes sprung wide open, causing an immediate spiking headache.

"Ugh. Nasaan ako?" Althea removed the blanket from her head and jerked from the bed. She scanned the room, her eyes still begrudgingly blinking from astonishment.

The room was swirling right before her eyes that she had to strain several times to make it stop. Her head felt like it's being axed over and over again.

"Tangina," Althea scoffed, cupping her hands over her forehead, "hindi pala ako nananaginip."

As the images became clear, Althea realized that she's not hallucinating nor is she in the state of lucid dreaming. She is really in someone else's room and slept in someone else's bed!

Althea's heart pounded erratically inside her chest. She scoured the room for any hints of danger. Surprisingly, the environment seemed warm and friendly. She didn't feel any form of threat.

However, when Althea looked under the sheets, she realized that she's wearing pajamas.  _Well, clearly, there was an invasion of privacy that happened here,_ Althea thought.

She closed her eyes, arduously trying to remember what exactly happened last night.

_... I have to and not because I want to..._

That fuzzy voice taunted her senses again, stirring inside Althea's head like a song that you just can't get rid of.

Althea grapples with hints of faint memories. Last night was a complete blackout for her. The best that she could muster was the time when she made out with the cold pavement in the middle of the road under the unforgiving outpour.

_Never, ever mix Pepero and vodka. It'll fuck you up._ Althea made a mental note of that.

Althea squeezed her eyes, rubbing the sleep away. Then she noticed that the knuckles of her right hand are wrapped neatly with gauze. Her brows narrowed. She slowly opened her hand and felt every single knuckle was severely painful.

Her eyes then sprawled attentively on everything that her sight touches. She saw the basin that was used for cleaning up.

_Whoever took me in somehow felt accountable, attending to my wounds and evidently, my dissipated state._  Althea cringed considering the fact that a stranger saw everything there is to see.

Eventually, scraps of fleeting visions of last night's uncompromising situation loomed her recollection.

She remembered being dragged along the streets by someone who just couldn't stop cursing.

_She just went on and on,_ Althea recalled.

She remembered a faint image of a woman shouting at her for something that she unknowingly did.

_Something about a rug,_ Althea ciphered.

She remembered strokes of a damp cloth over her skin.

_That felt awkwardly soothing_ , Althea grinned.

She remembered the outline of a face staring lovingly at her, studying her as she sleeps.

_A shadow of a woman, that's all I can recognize._  Althea closed her eyes, straining for scraps of clear flashbacks. But her retrospection failed her.

She remembered the warmth of a body next to her, hushing her to sleep.

_If that was a dream, it was the best one I had in years._  Althea curved her lips to a blissful grimace.

They were fractured reminiscences haunting Althea. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks, cringing at the thought that whoever brought her in was also the one who took off her clothes and dressed her.

She remembered someone tracing her tattoos. All of it. Including the one on her nape. Althea felt shivers circuit along her spine. Of all people who'll see it, the universe picked a stranger.

_Fucking funny, universe. Fucking funny._  Althea shook her head in disbelief. Nobody was supposed to see that.

She glanced at the bedside table. There was a glass of water and a tablet of Ibuprofen. Althea arched a brow upon seeing a note beside the glass of water. She reached for it.

The note read:

_"To the now awakened stranger who was just soundly sleeping in my bed,_

_Please drink this pill. I know you will have a massive headache judging from your unresponsive state last night._

_The glass of water is meant to hydrate your cells and detoxify your system from alcohol. Drink it all. It'll make you feel better._

_You have puked all of your stomach contents. My new rug was not happy about it. I was really expecting to see your liver amidst the pile of vomit. Thankfully, not one part of your digestive or endocrine system was expelled. Otherwise, I'll have to call paramedics._

_I have laundered your clothes. They're sitting on the chair by the window. You may want to change in them when you leave. You can't really go out wearing my pajamas._

_By the way, I prepped some breakfast._

_I hope you have a good morning._

_JT_

_P.S. You were out cold last night in the middle of the street. I had no choice but to drag you here. Sorry I had to leave early. Work stuff. Please don't steal anything."_

Althea let out a stifled chuckle.  _Great, a Good Samaritan. Thoughtful with a mouthful of sarcasm. But still, thoughtful._

"JT." Althea mulled over the initials. "Who could that be?"

Fumbling from the sheets, Althea groggily tore away the duvet from her body and sat on the side of the bed. She took the pill and drank the water.

"Oh, that really feels good."Althea's mouth felt like a desert was graced upon by the sea of rejuvenation. The arid taste of vomit was washed away.

Her eyesight still struggled with the golden vividness of the sun's rays; her cognizance still trying to recover from the recollection of the night's abuse of alcohol and chocolate-covered biscuit.

Althea carefully stood up, still feeling dizzy. She walked towards the bathroom to freshen up. After a while, she went out, took her neatly folded clothes from chair by the window and changed. She then folded the pajamas and laid them on the chair. She went back to the side table, took the note, folded it, and slid it inside her front pocket.

_Souvenir,_ Althea smirked.

She sneaked out of the bedroom. Her gaze wandering.

The place was a condo-type unit, just about the size of a matchbox. Relatively modest but distinctively neat and conventional. Althea looked around. With just one sweep of the area, she managed to memorize where the kitchen/dining area/living room is.

_Very practical for someone who lives alone,_  Althea mustered.

Her gaze fixed on the dining table. Her stomach grumbled more upon seeing that breakfast was served - mouthwatering  _tapsilog_  with a glass of orange juice. Again, Althea found a note beside the plate.

It read:

_Help yourself with breakfast. I know you're starving. This is the best I could conjure up in a short span of time. I do hope you're not allergic to eggs._

_If you're a coffee drinker, sorry, was out of coffee. However, it is said that orange juice is one of the best relievers for the worst hangovers._

_Bon appétit!_

_JT_

Althea was now really impressed at how the stranger is absently taking care of her unwanted guest. Now she's even eager to know who her Good Samaritan is. She never believed that someone like her even existed.

_Well, what do you know, there's still hope for mankind after all,_  Althea thought.

Again, she took the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket.

After finishing her breakfast, Althea did the dishes. It would be rude to leave them behind.

Then she wandered around the house hoping to catch a glimpse of who the Good Samaritan is.

_Hmm, not one picture frame._ Althea speculated with furrowed brows.  _I might ran into her or walk past her and I wouldn't even get the chance to thank her,_ Althea sighed.

Her gaze then hovered over the clock.

"Alas-otso na pala."

She looked around to see if there was a landline she can use. Luckily, there was. She picked up the handset and dialed a number.

"Althea Guevarra's office. Good morning."

"Batchi, Althea to."

"Tsong!" Batchi squealed. "Punyeta nasaan ka? Tangina naman, Althea. Alam mo bang mamamatay na ako sa pag-aalala sa iyo? Kanina pa ring ng ring ang telepono dito sa opisina. Yung daddy mo every five minutes tumatawag para tanungin kung andito ka na. Sinabihan pa ako na kung hindi ka sa kanya magpapakita bago mag-alas nuebe, iaalerto daw nia lahat ng mga pulis, pati NBI bubulabugin niya mahanap ka lang."

Althea rolled her eyes. She has an inkling as to why her father keeps on checking up on her.

"Teka, nasaan ka ba? Nagsumbong sa akin yung security guard. Hindi ka daw nagpapigil kagabi."

Althea paused for a while and argued with herself if she would tell Batchi where she really is. She clenched her teeth and responded, "Nasa hotel."

"Saang hotel? Puntahan kita diyan dalhan kita ng damit."

"Hindi na kailangan. Ah...pina-laundry ko sa staff kagabi ung damit ko eto okay na. Suot ko na ulit."

"Dude, sa susunod na aalis ka, parang-awa mo na, sabihan mo naman ako."

Althea shook her head remembering how wasted Batchi was when she left her snoring on the couch.

"Pasensya ka na, Batch. Papunta na ako diyan."

"Althea, mas maigi na dumiretso ka na lang sa opisina ng dad mo. Kapag Tumawag siya ulit sasabihan ko na you're on your way. Mukhang may importante kayong pag-uusapan nito eh. Ako na bahala sa opisina."

"Salamat, Batchi. Anong gagawin ko kung wala ka?"

"Malamang hahanap ng ibang kaibigan. Ulol. Huwag mo nga akong inaartehan. Pumunta ka na sa opisina ng dad mo."

"Sige. Kita-kits mamaya."

Althea dropped the handset. She looked for a pen and paper and wrote something on it. She pinned the note on the fridge with a magnet.

As she was about to open the front door of the unit, she looked around and smiled. She wanted to remember her safe haven. Besides, this is gonna be the last time she'll be in it so might as well savor the moment.

"I have to hurry. I don't want to upset dad. But first, I need to drop by somewhere." Althea smirked.

She went out the main door and locked it from behind.

\---

_Jade_

_Did I just make a stupid decision?_

Jade, who's standing behind the counter along with others waiting for their orders to be taken, is contemplating if leaving the drunken stranger alone in her unit is the best decision she's made this morning.

There were about a couple of people in front of her, waiting in line. She's taking this time contemplating if bringing that stranger in her safe haven was something a normal person would do.

_I guess not. If that was someone else, she'd be left for dead._  Jade yawned, feeling sluggish and exhausted. Jade made sure that she woke up and left before the stranger even heaved a sign of consciousness.

She had to tiptoe the entire time, sneaking up around the stranger while doing her daily routine, finishing household chores, preparing breakfast and doing the laundry.

"Next please!" The guy at the counter announced.

_She looked like a decent person. Well, obviously she's also a lawyer and she's the head of that crowd blocking the Supreme Court yesterday so I assume she's decent._ Jade advanced another step as another person was deducted from the line.

_There was something about her. I just can't shake off the feeling._ The smile never left Jade's face. Somehow, she trusted the stranger enough to leave her alone inside her place.

Jade inhaled deep, indulging in the delectable scent of coffee wafting around the café, calming her weary, anxious thoughts. The quaint coffee shop was brimming with people. Mostly professionals. Some are students from a nearby college. Some were just there to hang out. Yup, it's just another busy day in Jade's favorite coffee shop – The Beanery.

"It's already 8:30," Jade uttered under breath. She peeked at the counter. There are three more people in front of her. Jade is dying to get that coffee.

_Caffeine. I want caffeine._  Jade started to get agitated.

"Next please!"

Jade's smile grew wider.  _Two to go and I'll be having that coffee,_ Jade thought excitedly.

Apart from the stranger who might still be dormant underneath the sheets, she has a bigger dilemma to conquer at nine.

Somehow, Jade already saw this coming but she was just hopeful that there will be some sort of reconciliation between her parents. It's tough being caught in the middle of two warring loved ones. They have long been living away from each other so it was just a matter of time that they part legally.

Besides, Jade has prepared herself a long time ago. She was just waiting for her parents to realize that the relationship is just too toxic and there is no need or reason for them to stay together if their marriage is no longer working out.

_I mean, why keep fooling themselves? If it's not gonna work, it's never gonna work._  For practical, non-stressful reasons, Jade is perfectly fine with her parents separating.

"Good morning, Jade. The usual?" The guy at the counter asked.

Jade was a bit startled. Her mind wandered off too long that she didn't notice she's already the next one being catered to.

"Yes, Tom. Thank you." Jade smiled courteously. Finally, in a couple of minutes, her non-fat venti latte will seethe into her system again.

After paying, Jade waited at one corner. Still troubled by the welfare of the stranger...and her belongings.

_I wonder how she's doing. Should I call my place to check if she's still there or if she's still breathing? I mean, I should worry, right?_ Jade argued with herself.

Before Jade left, she kept all of the frames or any sort of identification in a locked storage box. There's a part of her that wants to remain anonymous.

"One caramel macchiato for Emily!" The barista called.

_I trust that when I get home my place wouldn't be ransacked. Wala din naman siya doong mananakaw. Halos wala din akong gamit,_ Jade sighed. Now she's getting anxious.

_Do I go back to my place and check? Oh god, this is racking my nerves!_  Jade narrowed her brows, biting the side of her lips.

"Iced caffe latte for Richard."

_No, probably she'd be gone by now. Wait, what's her name again? Alexandra? Athena? What did that officer in the rally called her? Aaliyah? Alessandra?_ Jade's mind is just lost in a limbo.  _It's on the tip of my tongue._

"One non-fat venti latte for Althea!"

With a wandering mind, Jade impulsively held on to the cup of coffee. But as she was about to take it from the counter, a hand grabbed the cup as well.

Jade looked over her shoulder and she just couldn't believe her eyes. It was the stranger in her bed now wide awake, grasping Jade's hand.

"Hi," the woman in a raspy voice gleamed, "I believe this is my coffee."

\---

_Jade and Althea_

"A- Althea," Jade stammered, clearing her throat, "that's your name?"

She looked different today. Very different from the person she dragged from the streets down to the waiting shed and into her condo. She looked fresh and unbelievably charismatic.

_Why does she has this effect on me?_ Jade was confounded but was shamelessly swooning over the stranger who she slept with last night.  _Wait, that didn't sound right in my mind,_  Jade omitted the thought.

Althea's eyes glistened. "Yes, I believe so." She beamed at Jade feeling the woman's hand beneath her palm. "Is your name Althea, too?"

Jade looked at the cup of coffee they're both holding. Althea's hand smothered over Jade's felt agreeable. Like it was meant to linger. Feeling Althea's hand softly brushing Jade's skin, Jade giggled and said, "Here. Sorry about that."

Jade slipped her hand from underneath Althea's, freeing the cup. "We both have the same order so I thought...I'm sorry, my mind was kinda lost." Jade answered feebly as she felt blood overwhelming her cheeks.

Althea held on to the coffee and smirked. "Fancy meeting you here. I never thought I'd see you again."

Her head was still spinning. But the vision of Jade standing amidst a busy crowd coated with the soft glow of the sun's rays combined with the aroma of coffee, calmed Althea's pounding headache.

"I...umm...This is actually my to-go to spot if I need a dose of caffeine." Jade replied examining Althea's physique, scrutinizing if she's absolutely okay. And also trying to figure out if Althea recognizes her.

_She must have had a restful sleep._  Jade discerned. The smell of Jade's fabric conditioner on Althea's shirt is appealing. Very, very appealing.

"Don't you have coffee at home?" Althea asked innocently.

"Ah..." Jade didn't know whether she should answer that question or not. Why is there a need to hesitate? It's not like Althea recognizes her. Or does she?

"Here you go, Jade. One non-fat venti latte and croissant." The barista handed Jade her order.

_Oh good, saved by the barista._  Jade took the cup and said, "Thank you."

"So, you're Jade." Althea beamed a smile that made Jade's heart tumble.

_Please, stop looking at me like that, Althea._  Jade pleaded to every ounce of self-control she has left.

"Yes, I believe so, too. Unless someone else has this name and this order." Jade responded. Her heart is doing it again – beating erratically for no apparent reason.

_Not. Awkward. At. All._ Jade shook her head while unknowingly snickering. She caught sight of Althea's right hand.  _Bandage is still on. Good._ Jade smiled recalling how she attended to the wound.

"Is everything alright?" Althea questioned, following Jade's gaze.

"Yes, I just remembered something pretty unprecedented that happened last night."

"Oh?" Althea mused. 

_Why is she staring at me like she's seen me naked? Creepy,_ Althea wondered.

"One mocha frappuccino for Eric!"

"I think we should move from here," Althea suggested, "we are blocking the way."

"I am actually on my way to work." Jade blurted.

Althea's smile dissipated, "I understand. I'm on my way to...ah...somewhere as well."

Jade wanted to further interrogate Althea but she looked at her watch and it's 10 minutes before 9 am.

"I think you should go," Althea imposed.

Jade felt a bit guilty. She needs some kind of retribution.

"You're going as well right? Let's go out together then." Jade suggested.  _What? What the fuck did I just say?_

Althea choked a laugh.  _She didn't just say that. Even if she did, I certainly won't decline._ Althea thought, smiling playfully at Jade who's now adorably blushing in front of her.

Jade gasped. "What I meant was..."  _Oh god, this is embarrassing._ Jade was mortified.

"It's alright, no need to explain. I know what you meant, Jade." Althea beamed a smile.

_Jesus effing Christ. My name sounded really good when she said it._ Jade's knees weakened, her pulse palpating deliriously.

"Where are you headed?" Althea asked.

"Corporate Tower."

"What a coincidence, that's where I'm headed too. Tara." Althea gave out a smile that Jade could not resist.

\---

The Corporate Tower was two blocks away from The Beanery. The building is considered as one of the most prestigious structures along Ayala Avenue, where some of the renowned firms and businesses dwell.

"Corporate Tower, huh? You work there?" Althea asked, sipping from her cup.

"I do. I'm a first year associate at this particular firm." Jade answered, careful not divulge much. "Do you want some?" Jade offered her croissant.

"No, thanks. I'm stuffed. I just had one of the heartiest breakfasts in my life." Althea's lips curled, showing off her dimple.

Jade was overjoyed. And there she thought that Althea would just leave the food untouched. Trying to conceive her delight, Jade just couldn't help but ask, "Was it good?"

"Which one?" Althea turning to Jade, batting an eyelash.

"The breakfast."

"It was excellent." Althea's eyes would sparkle, her lips beaming gloriously every time she recalled being taken cared of by a total stranger.

"What did you have?" Jade asked trying to keep a straight face to conceal her curiosity.

"Tapsilog. It was prepared for me by some...err...someone." Althea grinned. She just couldn't hide her sheer joy.

"What else did you have?" Jade asked, wanting to get more info from Althea.

"Orange juice. I don't really drink orange juice in the morning but this time, I made an exemption. I'm a coffee drinker and there was no coffee. Which is why I dropped by the coffee shop." Althea confessed.

"Oh..." Jade was speechless.

Althea turned her head to Jade with scrunched brows and asked, "Why were you so interested with what I ate?"

"Oh, you know. Just engaging in small talk." Jade grinned hoping Althea wouldn't suspect.  _It was not my best line of reasoning but I hope that worked,_ she drank from her cup with unsteady hands.

Althea nodded. "So, you're a big time lawyer. Nice."

"Not really. Just starting out." Jade wanted to tell Althea that she got promoted but she hesitated. She reminded herself that this is just one of those casual conversations to get through the walk. "What about you? Do you work at Corporate Tower?"

"Nope. I...uh...was summoned by someone." Althea replied vaguely.

Jade looked thoughtfully at Althea.  _Summoned. By whom?_

"Really?" Jade mused. "So you don't work in one of Corporate Tower's businesses?"

"Nope. Huge establishments and firms don't really appeal to me. I like working with the less fortunate." Althea smiled, finishing her coffee.

_"_ Oh." Jade mused, pursing her lips.

Every moment Jade does something with her lips, Althea couldn't help but go a bit crazy.  _She has to stop doing this,_ Althea thought, trying to subdue her incoherent breathing.

They went underground. People are swarming, hustling.

"I find it fulfilling." Althea retorted, gleaming at Jade while controlling her gaze to linger over Jade's lips.

Jade's heart quickened. Althea's smile undeniably has an insane effect on her.  _Must be the coffee...or the croissant,_  Jade rationalized.  _Fuck, who am I kidding?_

"Yesterday is now clear to me," Jade initiated to distract her attention from Althea's smile...and eyes...and dimples...and everything about Althea.

"Excuse me?" Althea asked.

"Yesterday. At the rally. Now I understand why it meant so much to you." Jade explained.

There was a pause as they were about to ride the escalator. Althea wanted to tell Jade that there's a deeper reason why she did that. But the wound is still fresh. She might just breakdown in front Jade.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Jade. I'm sorry if I offended you. My mind was just..." Althea apologized.

"I think I owe you an apology as well. You're right, I was insensitive." Jade countered, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Oh, you definitely were," Althea mocked, laughing.

Jade snorted a laugh causing Althea's heart to jerk.

"So, what happened to your hand?" Jade probed.

"Oh this?" Althea raised her injured hand. "I had an unfortunate encounter with a wall."

"You're kidding, right?" Jade asked.  _Or she's not. If that was true, Althea must've had some sort of psychological or emotional breakdown._  Jade frowned at that speculation.

Althea smiled wryly, knowing that Jade would freak out if she knew why she manhandled a wall. "Of course I am kidding, Jade. Why would I punch a wall? That would be wrong and insane, right?"

"People sometimes do the wrong things for the right reasons," Jade defended, pitching a disconcerting gaze at Althea.

"Yes," Althea looked at her empty cup, "I guess people do."

Jade was right. There's something bothering Althea.

Their getting-to-know stage was cut short upon reaching the main entrance of the building.

"After you," Althea said letting Jade enter the building first.

Jade was expecting that the concierge from at the reception area would halt Althea since she didn't surrender any IDs. But they just moved past that phase.

_Whoever that "someone" is, must really be a "someone"_ , Jade deduced.

Both Jade and Althea walked towards the corridor, stopping in front of Elevator A. It didn't take long before the elevator doors swing open.

_We're alone,_ Jade realized. Her heart thumped dramatically.

"After you," again said Althea, holding the door and giving way to Jade.

Jade entered, pressing 6 and stood at one corner. Althea went in and pressed 7 and stood next to Jade. Just as the doors were about to close, a hand swooped in, prompting the doors to open. Around six to seven guys went in and pressed 5. Following behind them were a couple of women in suits.

The doors closed and the elevator was half-full.

Althea leaned against the wall of the elevator, her hands tightly grasping around the handrails.

Jade frowned upon noticing, looking at Althea with concern. She whispered, "Okay ka lang?"

_No,_ Althea thought, _I hate elevators._

Althea gave a halfhearted smile and nodded. Jade was now assuming that Althea might be apprehensive about that meeting with "someone".

Ding!

2nd floor. Two guys alighted.

Althea exhaled a sigh of relief. Jade noticed that every time the elevator would stop, Althea would grumble underneath her breath, clench her jaw and tighten her fist.

Ding!

3rd floor. A maintenance guy with his trolley full of equipment was waiting as the doors opened.

"Makikiraan po mga bossing. Sa 5th floor po ako." The guy said apologetically. The people inside the elevator went out and the maintenance guy entered, situating his trolley at the back part. Althea who was standing next to Jade squeezed herself in front of Jade to give the maintenance guy the space for his trolley. Althea's back faced Jade. The people went back inside the elevator.

The elevator is now cramped. Like an MRT scene during rush hour. There was barely air to breathe or space to move.

_God, this is the longest elevator ride,_ Althea shut her eyes and steadied her breathing.

Jade was surprised by Althea's sudden change of spot. Althea, in front of Jade, is captivating. Her scent was the only thing reverberating inside Jade's mind. She closed her eyes and inhaled Althea's fragrance, all the while smiling. Good thing everyone was facing the door, no one will see her do this.

_Wow, my fabric conditioner smells good on her._  Jade mused, consuming Althea's alluring scent. Then she opened her eyes and found dark eyes staring at her.

Jade's eyes widened. She wanted to move but her back was pinned against the cold metallic surface of the elevator wall.

_Fuck,_ Jade swallowed hard.  _How did she turn around without me noticing it?_ Her heart raced veraciously, currents running through her nerves.

Althea tilted her head and smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Jade gasped in silence as Althea draws her face closer to Jade's cheeks.

"I hope you don't mind, Jade." Althea whispered, her breathing shallow. "But I like looking at your face." Her lips curving a smile, drawing her penetrating stare back at Jade. "Your hazel eyes, they calm me."

"W-What?" Jade uttered under her breath.

"I get claustrophobic in cramped spaces. I need some sort of distraction," Althea whispered as she gaped on Jade's twitching lips. "Your face is just the distraction I need."

Jade felt desire stirring inside her, awakened by Althea's warm breaths against her neck.

Peeking through her lashes, Althea's eyes stared back at Jade.

Jade frowned with concern seeing how distraught Althea was. She was experiencing some sort of anxiety attack.

Ding!

4th floor. A voluptuous lady inserted herself into the elevator which caused a sudden thrust from the front.

Althea scoffed, feeling the push from behind her, completely eliminating any proportion of space between her and Jade.

"I hope this is not making you feel uncomfortable." Althea whispered, closing her eyes and breathing deep.

Jade wanted to ease Althea's panic attack. She wants to hold Althea's face within her palms and gently stroke her pale cheeks. But her cup of coffee and document bag prevented her to.

She wanted to console Althea's racing heart and shallow breaths. She was definitely in a state of torment. 

Jade remembered Althea's screams and whimpers last night. How terrified her face looked while she flickered.

"No, Althea," Jade smiled sweetly, reassuringly. "Not uncomfortable at all."

Jade wanted to alleviate Althea's quivering.

"I wanted to look at you like this until there's enough room to breathe...if that's okay with you." Althea spoke, her eyes pleading.

Jade nodded. Looking into Althea's eyes made Jade feel serene. Like the elevator was not cramped and it's only the two of them who are inside. Like the moment belonged to them and nothing else mattered. Everyone else is nonexistent.

Ding!

5th floor.

The doors opened on the fifth floor, half of the elevator's contents, including the maintenance guy went out providing the much needed breathing space.

As soon as the doors close, Althea returned to her spot - right beside Jade.

Jade felt an intense longing when Althea moved away from her. She inhaled deep, coming back to her senses.

"I apologize," Althea uttered, "I should've not done that."

Jade held on to Althea's hand and said, "Althea, it's totally fine." Brushing her thumb against Althea's clammy skin.

Althea looked at Jade's hand stroking hers. She smiled at Jade, mouthing a "thank you."

Jade took a pen from her pocket and wrote something on her cup.

Ding!

6th floor.

"This is me," said Jade. "Here, take this. Call me if you need someone to talk to...or if you need someone to be with." Jade went out of the elevator and before it closed, she beamed pleasantly at Althea.

_Hmm, 6th floor. She's working at this part of the building,_ Althea frowned at the thought.

Althea is now grasping at Jade's empty cup of coffee. She stared at the cup, turning it to the part where Jade's name was written.

Althea gave out giggle upon seeing Jade's number opposite her name.  _I most certainly will contact you, Jade._

Ding!

7th floor.

Althea stepped out of the elevator with a vivid smile highlighting her face.


End file.
